A Crowded Kitchen
by InkBlotches37
Summary: The powers of new, money-hungering management will shift the balance of Nazarick as it heads into the New World. Ten players will have to adjust to having their will becoming divine law together. Or at least try to make it so that they don't end up accidentally creating holy wars left and right in between their subordinates.
1. Prologue

Summary: My version of multiple people being in Yggdrasil on the final day. Not much else to say, so talk to you again at the author's note at the end.

AN: Edited.

Humanity by 2138 had survived a tumultuous century from our own time, barely.

The closeness of that survival was evident in the deep scars that had remained from almost extinction level events, ones, which as a society, humanity had been forced to choose in the face of civil and external strife.

Comparing the world that now existed to our own, some might be tempted to call it a dystopian prediction of what is to come, but for the survivors, the monotony and pressure of the current atmosphere was an improvement.

One must also remember that adding another world war to the pile of human tragedy had been just another few pages in the book of humanity on Earth. The world outside the walls of metal was no longer a place humanity to could long survive naturally. Acid rain and environmental destruction had merely finished the job of the axe man on the plants of the world

Yet, despite this, the old saying of the more things change, the more things stay the same, rang true.

People still lived their lives despite this after all and old habits are hard to break. Corporatism had run wild in this world, even with incidents like the Mumbai Uprising of 2090 not being unique. Such was their power and control that it was then possible for these corporate entities to be able to preserve parts of society in a manner that would be immediately recognizable from a time traveler's perspective.

It may or may not be a surprise that game publishers were frontrunners for the dubious honor of most unchanged in practice, not to mention name during this time.

One only needed to view the new releases that had come out over the past year and see that titles such as Final Fantasy, and Call of Duty were still finding their way out onto devices worldwide. Branding having come to the same value as gold in the eyes of corporate bodies.

It was in this spirit that instead of going quietly onto the shelves of gaming history that a series of unknown backdoor negotiations with the parent company of Yggdrasil that had been long rumored and speculated about made a crucial breakthrough at the eleventh hour.

The salaryman Satoru Suzuki, however, still couldn't believe it.

Yggdrasil II would finally begin heading on its way out of development hell with a planned release date for the 2nd anniversary of the closing of the original's servers. And with this came a dramatic shift in focus as the final month arrived.

Pre-orders.

Yes, it's true! A century may pass, and the gaming world will still be haunted by that corporate sales tactics. Did you really expect the much maligned shitty devs to be replaced by competent, non-greedy masters after selling out for a huge profit? Of course not!

Now switching a free-to-play game to a full priced release was not exactly a great first PR move, and the new parent company acknowledged as much. Something would have to be done to ensure that this new, expensive toy wouldn't flounder under the weight of their ambitions.

Getting a positive reaction from the community while not endangering the bottom line came as a masterstroke of thinking.

Video games as a market are constantly in motion industry in terms of popularity, and even a (mostly) successful dozen years might build a name, a crippling stagnation had set in among the player base. A large portion simply moved onto fresher experiences, and high skill and item gaps made it harder to attract new players. The worlds of Yggdrasil felt truly barren and settled instead of a place where exploration could be rewarded.

It was here that they found their solution. A full-on corporate blitz to reinvigorate a dying player base to try and reignite an addiction that would fuel sales for the next installment.

The rest as they say, was marketing.

Starting at level 20 for first time players, limited time offers for gacha rolls with pre-order, and a 5% gold retention percent for Yggdrasil II. Those were the offers that had been listed at the end of the announcement trailer.

Making sure that more than just those few diehards that had stuck through a decade of change would be willing to spend couldn't be taken for granted, and by pouring fuel into the quickly fading fire of the original Yggdrasil would remind those of what gamers could be experienced with a tantalizing opportunity to continue with more features in two years with their hard work saved.

Speaking of those diehards, an average Japanese salaryman had finished with his meal and was preparing for his last day in his favorite game. Having been taken full advantage of this new wave of video game money sucking was the head of Ainz Ooal Gown himself, Saturo Suzuki.

 _Not like I'm complaining too much._ Saturo admitted to himself as he finished preparing to enter the virtual world. _It would have taken me months to get even half that stuff._

Maintaining Nazarick had cut dramatically into his ability to acquire rare items, outside of these monetary purchases. Being able to re and overstock his character brought a certain hoarders joy to Saturo just thinking about how much his inventory had ballooned over the past month. Everything but divine items had doubled in his personal stock it felt. The gold rush to cash out before the final date had led to an almost unprecedented transaction. The selling of [World Items] for gold. Of which, he had won two such affairs.

 _I pretty much had to spend my last bonus check just to make sure that the gold stores weren't too effected, but I just couldn't help myself._ He thought sheepishly as he stretched before logging on.

Saturo knew that most sane people would feel more then barely any shame for blowing the kind of money he did on a game. Let alone for something that he could only use for a few weeks. His justification had been the same as it always had been. That's just the way he had played. It had been the way his friends had played.

Fully committed.

To not would dishonor those cherished memories of going all out in the name of being the ultimate villains. These offers had certainly changed the feel of the game, from dying underpopulated worlds to about a four-year high.

Fully accepting that this corporate pitch had succeeded in causing both this and the drop in his bank account was something that Satoru had been willing to accept. But their existed one that had given him hope, one which would change his life in ways he couldn't yet know.

That being the outstanding offer of Full Player Restoration.

Six Hours till Shutdown

As Yggdrasil's HUD materialized before him, Momonga blinked his eyes impatiently as the room finished loading in. The familiar round table of the Guild Meeting Room greeted him first as the rest succinctly followed. This area had been his start location since the Golden Days of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Being available at predictable times and places was an important quality of a manager, at least that was what Momonga had concluded at the time, and nothing had changed his mind since.

 _It's how the last few people were able to say goodbye to me before logging off for the last time._

Keeping his 'office hours' at this point was as natural to Momonga as the times he ate his meals at, or when Momonga was expected to be at his office. Something that he slipped into with a comfort that came with a worn but still cozy sweater.

Even as Momonga began the process of shifting through his administration duties as guild leader he couldn't shake this feeling off. As guild leader, he had access to several menus related to guild management that required his attention pretty much every time he entered the game.

 _Haaa, leave it to those shitty devs to instead of fixing that the Guild Leader can get a broken item, to just make it a pain to deal with the consequences._

Most were very simple tasks that were designed to discourage rivalry for the position and made to be just busy work to do this. In addition to this, his menu now held two additional sub-menus that had been seeing a lot more use since the changes from the start of the month had taken effect.

These were the interesting ones to Momonga, but habit dictated that the older ones were answered first. Momonga could almost hear his fingers strumming along the table as requests for membership flickered across the screen.

The digits of bone, however, remained firmly in place. Hands being just one of the parts of the body that could only listlessly move from their positions with a robotic lifelessness.

 _Maybe that will be one of the new features they keep talking about for the next game._ Giving a grunt somewhere between amusement and boredom, the words continued to flow on the screen.

Years passed, and this had never really changed, outside of admittedly this process becoming much shorter than it had once been. Ainz Ooal Gown did have quite a reputation, but years of either being rejected or the lack of players had calmed down the flood of invitation requests. Since it was now impossible to pass the second requirement for membership now, Momonga just had to endure the alert notifications before being allowed to scroll down to the delete all option.

 _Fifty-seven since I last logged in, a normal day lately then._

The next sub-menu focused on information relating to the status of the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Which were sorted into four categories; online, offline, transitioning and retired. Online and offline had been there since the start, but the other two had been released with the last major update.

 _That was what?_ Plotting the date out on his mental calendar, Momonga paused as the date struck him.

 _A little over two years._

Transitioning and retired were two of the more unique features about guilds in Momonga's own personal view. Transitioning players were those that had left an existing guild within the past month.

Guild hopping had been one of the biggest epidemics within the game as players could float between guilds stealing things items as they went. It created a certain level of fear within guilds as they could quickly crumble from the fluid nature of some of their members. This feature existed after a [World Item] had been used by one particularly angry guild to complain directly to the directors after losing their other one.

It allowed for guilds to be alerted to two things. One the betrayal that had occurred, and the new allegiance of the member for a week after the fallout. This menu might as well have not existed for Ainz Ooal Gown as no names of its members had ever graced it since it had been added.

Pride blossomed in Momonga's chest as he reflected on that he had managed to keep that list empty. That feeling didn't linger as it was immediately smothered by the next category that contained by far the largest number of names.

Retired players meet one of two requirements; A, they had not played the game in over a year, or B, they had chosen to delete their character. Momonga dreaded opening this category usually. It had been added as a desperate attempt to try and get guild leaders to bolster the dwindling player base, believing that it would be harder to refuse them. It hadn't been that successful.

 _Even now looking at that list I still feel like having a drink._ He thought. _Now at least it might be shorter again._

Character restoration had so far removed four names from this list. Turns out, the rumors about how obsessive the developers were, were in fact understated. They had started compiling all the different characters level data together in a database to help them with game balancing decisions a long time ago. The number on the screen caused Momonga to sigh in disappointment.

34

Of the 41 members of the guild, four had never deleted their characters and with the restoration, five members had returned to the game. Ulbert Alain Odle, Takemikazuchi, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, and Yamaiko would be joining himself and Tabula on this final day at least. Still he held onto hope that more of his friends would join him, especially Blue Planet or Herohero who had also never officially 'retired'. That hope now fizzled out before like an impatient driver, waiting for his passengers he checked again.

33

Blinking Momonga took a breath, before seeing if he had begun going delusional.

33

Switching back to the active roster he saw Herohero's name status being online. Closing it he cast

[Message].

"Herohero-san, this is Momonga. Are you here about for the gathering I mentioned in my email?"

{Ah, Momonga-san. Yes, I got the email! I couldn't miss the last day, even with the way my work has been. Are the others here yet?}

"Umu, that is unfortunate to hear about work. And no, they are not. I am in the Round table room. Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama texted me that they should be on in a few minutes."

{I'll be up soon then. I'll check on the maids before they come, Whitebrim's style has changed so much over the years that seeing some of the originals will really take me back. Maids are Justice!}

 _Did you really need to tell me that?_ Momonga couldn't stop himself from sighing as he buried his head into his hands. _Ahhh, I guess Herohero hasn't changed much._

"Yeah, take your time. Feel free to enjoy yourself, it is the last day after all."

Ending the [Message], Momonga felt himself sitting up straighter. Perking up that soon his lonely vigil would be ended.

 _I know that I'm really lucky that so many people are coming today and it's great that Herohero could make it. But that selfish part of me wants everyone to be here to send off this place together._

A black void of a [Warp Gate] had activated inside the room. It would seem Ainz Ooal Gown's infamous sibling duo had arrived a little early. Standing up so that he could face the [Warp Gate]. These thoughts left the overlord as he could only do one thing when seeing some of his dear friends again. He smiled.

Three Hours till Shutdown

Turnout was much better than Momonga had dared hope. All those who had said they could make it did and a slow trickle bolstered those numbers beyond even that.

Nine others had had come to join him in this room, bringing them to almost a quarter of the entire guild celebrating its end. Ten friends that had changed in the in between years, but now found themselves easily regaining that lost camaraderie.

Even Ulbert had cheered when their last unexpected guest Touch Me had arrived.

 _Though it would have been weird for their rivalry to be so intense with how much time has passed._

In many ways this gathering could be mistaken for a normal meeting of Ainz Ooal Gown a few years back. Some dream of the past made it feel to Momonga like a moment captured in time. Only a few minor changes to the appearances of those assembled showed any of this passage of life.

Granted some, such as Bukubukuchagama and Herohero who were gathered around the formers brother, couldn't exactly do much to change their outward appearances considering the nature of their races. The two of their character models had been the same since before the conquest of the Great Tomb even. What with them having long since lost the need to change with their particular brand of specialized slime builds.

On either side of the brazen birdman, they made an interesting pair with their looks contrasting each other well next to the white and golden feathers of Peroroncino.

The brightness of Bukubukuchagama naturally drew the eye of everyone in the room to her, a fitting thing for the pink tank that had so masterfully manipulated the hate-system of the game. Some might be confused on first seeing her that this waxy top-heavy spindle was one of the most effective tanks the game had known.

Her eyes that seemed to be on a warm yellow-pink mass below a crest that seemed to have an almost jelly like quality to it. Dripping smaller spires seemed to have cooled into various semi-solid tendrils that moved and shifted around. Each one corresponding to a class ability that could sacrifice them to absorb damage. The color of pink being brighter closer towards that central yellow mass, allowing almost a clear view through it to what could be considered her spine. The portions that pooled towards the ground were darker pools that retained though color but though without the glow that seemed to permeate from her center.

Such brightness and flexibility contrasted perfectly with that of her companion slime that had gotten into a stare down with her birdbrain brother. A solid blob of a dark purple-blue substance that played a slowly changing colors around the mass of his body. Massive front arms given it the appearance of a hunchback contrasted strongly with a pair yellow-green hazy light that served as eyes. An ominous feeling seemed to radiate from staring for too long at his slowly shifting exterior.

This visual effect had been a cash shop item, in fact it had been one of the most expensive on the market when Herohero had been bought it.

 _Herohero fell so in love with that slow-moving shimmer that I don't think he could ever bring himself to destroy it._ Or at least that is what Momonga thought as his friend left the duo behind in disgust.

 _I really should get a start on things soon. It's been almost an hour since Touch Me showed up._ Even though he knew these thoughts to be true, Momonga still couldn't' bring himself to speed things up towards the end. Even though these talks weren't holding time still, it just felt easier to push it off

Besides since the business of the day was more ceremonial than anything else, it was easy enough to convince himself to just let his friends hang out in a loose semi-circle that had formed around the wall near the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown].

Momonga been sticking the closest to the staff once he got through with his greetings. His eyes crinkled with emotion as he stared out happily across the room. Content with just chiming in with a few comments here and there as duos and trios slowly changed around him. Never really joining in but never trying to hide. Merely basking in the return of his friends, and letting their conversations wash over him like a soothing balm.

Ainz Ooal Gown had been created under the idea of hard-working adults kicking back and relaxing among themselves. Adults that could understand each other's problems, and with that empathy offer advice or sympathy. It was Yamaiko that had helped to choose the school that Touch Me's daughters had went to. And judging by their dialogue, they were both very happy with how it turned out. The Nephilim had rejoined the game two weeks prior after a boring day at Yamaiko's school.

 _That or as an excuse to escape that one senpai crazed student she mentioned last week. Setsuko was it?_

Yamaiko's race being a subset of giants caused her to tower over the world champion who was decked out in a simple full plate armor that revealed none of Touch Me's features. Not that Yamaiko's character was showing much outside her baggy bright yellow and black armor set. Her distinctive red gauntlets were in storage to hopefully help with room.

The two murky grey eyes occasionally appeared out from under her hat, and she waved over to him politely.

 _I wonder if she would have been as happy to see me if I'd used any of the wishes on her [Shooting Star Ring]_

The large height of her character model was the only other indication of her race visible at a glance.

Touch Me's youngest daughter had apparently just completed her graduate degree, and ever noble, wished to invite Yamaiko to the graduation party for the part she had played. Yamaiko had responded yes with the same enthusiasm that had led to them dubbing her their muscle brained sensei.

Thousands of these stories had gone into the building of these halls, and thousands more had adorned them through these years. The guild members were first and foremost friends with each other in those days. Twelve years was a long time to know anyone, even though most of those here had quit for some time. But when you spend day after day, year after year in each other's company, some things are never truly lost.

Ulbert and Takemikazuchi were beyond an exemplary pair regarding this ideal. Today, just as hundreds of times before, they planned to go on a drinking outing after logging off. Momonga had participated in one of these outings when he had tagged along on a business trip to the city the two coworkers lived in.

 _Man, that evening is just a blur for me. Apparently according to Ulbert I swore to never let Touch Me have control of the guild again._ Upon waking up the next morning, Satoru might have believed he imagined all those hazy shots he took were it not for the receipts in his coat.

A mad dash to the station and an awkward ride where he was sure everyone in the cabin could smell the booze on him later and it was like it never happened. _I'm still surprised I caught that train._

The same dull full plate grey armor that enclosed Touch Me too hid Takamikazuchi's much larger frame from the rest of those assembled. At least everyone was limited to facial emojis already or else his lack of face would stand out even more.

Ulbert Alain Odle looked even more ostentatious in comparison. A grey-black pelt blended into the genteel evening wear that was accented with bursts of gold. Completing the look, a blood red cloak moved dramatically as its visual effects corresponded with certain movements. Which in turn were complemented by the golden claws of his hands. A paradox that mixed grace, violence, control, and savagery.

The archdemon had made sure to keep himself angling in front of Takamikazuchi's armor since he had teleported in the world. Using the blank canvas to further highlight his demonic style.

 _Knowing him that might be intentional._

The rest of those in attendance could be divided between two clusters on opposite sides of the table.

Bukubukuchagama had inserted herself as a referee for the series of animated debates that had broken out between Herohero and her brother about Whitebrim's latest issued chapter.

The heat of the argument was hard to notice by their profiles what with the too robotic, repeated motions that the friends could make at each other. Maximizing the creative liberty of the system at its development more than 12 years ago had resulted in drawbacks like this. Precise motions and inputs were needed for greater variety. The voice which came from the still beak of the white bird man with half brown wings alternated between a whining and righteous anger at the slime before him. Who, surprisingly enough, was responding in an equally emphatic manner.

 _I'm surprised Bukubukuchagama hasn't stepped in yet since Peroroncino has Herohero this riled up. This is the fourth time they've started up again now. Normally she's a bit more proactive in her distaste of her brother's ways._

Though Bukubuku and Peroroncino would appeal to him with a big bro Momonga, Satoru stayed above their squabbles usually. To them his opinion was just another way of trying to one up each other by having him judge the results. Momonga felt his dodging skill must be better than what he thought it was given the amount of times he had avoided becoming entangled.

In contrast to the heat of those three, Momonga enjoyed the stilted conversation that was going on between Tabula and Blue Planet the most, however. Watching two of the most passionate members of the guild try and make a conversation work about nature and horror work had devolved rather fast.

Filled with awkward pauses when either the Treant or Brain Eater lost a step in the conversation. At best they would talk about the sublime aspects of natural disasters, or some terrifying breed of animal that had vanished. Today was not one of those days though. Rather, Blue Planet seemed to want to talk about his new pet hamster, and Tabula being the understanding person he was, was busily quizzing him on all the ways he may have forgotten to protect Mio.

Blue Planet actually had a variety of character models that he could switch between. The Treant had combined his racial abilities with classes that primarily focused on increasing his race's natural abilities as a druid-tank hybrid. Resulting in him having the ability to shift between three preset transformations. Each had their own drawbacks and he tended to stay in his smallest form outside of combat.

Shivers ran down Momonga spine as he recalled the memory of a maniac voice gleefully explaining every detail how each needle was supposed to represent a different tree which had inspired each part of Blue Planet's body still haunted Momonga to this day.

Momonga had taken from that fateful encounter only two pieces of knowledge that Blue Planet might be in the running for scariest personality, and that the trunk of his design was apparently a conifer.

Outside of the naturalist orgasm that was the smattering of pines and leaves that served as his clothes, the look was rounded out with a shovel that may as well have been a part of the avatar which rested loosely in his left hand.

Eyes and a mouth had been carved or was it more accurate to stay eroded into the bark. Reflecting a passage of time that should not be measured in mere human years, but the infinite dance between the sun and the trees of the world.

 _Or did Blue Planet include rain when he explained it to me? It really has been a long time since we've talked about that… Good._

Sighing, he let the thoughts pass over him. Today wasn't a day to let old pains fester. Suddenly tired of watching the room, Momonga's attention was drawn back to the floating staff resting near him. Something that always brought a comfort to him when he had those thoughts.

As the guild weapon, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown represented the power of Momonga and his friends dreams for this game. For experiencing everything together and crafting something that was possible only with the greatest of devotion. Momonga had grabbed it without really knowing why, wondering how the weight of the staff would feel in his real hands. The cool metal might be too much for him to bear under normal circumstances but now felt right.

Seven jewels sparkled with light, as though welcoming his hand. The action caused its visual effect to activate, a miasma of spirits caught in a silent scream poured from the jewels in the mouths of the snakes, shrouding the top of the overlord briefly until bending around the counters of his body to rest.

Such an unexpected dark show did not go unnoticed by the others in the room. Conversations dried up as they took in the little show. Maybe taking it as a que that Momonga wished to officially start the meeting, the nine assembled members made their way to their seats.

By the time Momonga had pulled himself out of his reverie, the rest of the room was already seated and looking at him with blank faces. Jolted into action Momonga knew that it was too embarrassed to tell them that he hadn't meant to do anything, and too shy to be the only one left standing. Instead he just joined them seated around the circle table. The staff lightly impacting the floor with a trail of zeros until his avatar was firmly in place before the eyes of the other monsters assembled before him.

Anything that Momonga thought he would say if he ever got this chance fled from his mind. Only the simple truth remained to be said.

"Umu, it would appear to be the time to call this final meeting to a start." Giving voice to those words made the dreadful reason that this occasion had been possible even more real to him. Momonga couldn't allow himself to stop there though, his friends deserved more.

"It would be dishonest of myself to say that I have not feared this day for so many years, but having you all here again makes it hard to regret anything that made this possible. Ainz Ooal Gown was always about friends exploring and enjoying this world together, and as Guild master, it was my joy to preserve this place so that it may be as you remembered it."

Speaking in front of an audience that was incapable of facial expressions was a weird feeling, having almost no way to determine how they were reacting as he talked. Still the few thumbs up or smiley faces some sent warmed his heart. Selecting the 'bow' emoji, Momonga finished his impromptu address.

"Therefore, there shall be no official business conducted today outside of this, and all items can be used for the remainder of the time before servers shut down. Please enjoy these final few hours and thank you for the great years."

The smattering of clapping and Touch Me reaching over to pat him on his shoulder made him feel like that he had done enough. It took a few minutes and then the return of the easy conversations from before they had taken their seats. The tension in his shoulders relaxed with the companionable chatter. It was with this comfort that he joined a conversation between Yamaiko, Tabula, and Touch Me about what moments had made them the most jealous of each other.

"That staff you got in your hands there is so OP man, like do you remember how powerful it was compared to the gear we had when we started grinding for it?" Tabula launched the first salvo that had brought him in. The Soul Eater pointing at Touch Me. "Only our resident [World Champion] had something that could compare."

"Eh, Tabula you know that I've never used this. Could you imagine the chaos off what would happen if I _broke_ it? No, no. I don't think that this could be in the same category. Too big of a drawback."

"Momonga is correct. I could probably destroy if I was able to land two [World Break] on it. Which means we would be homeless in this game. Again. Were you around when we lost [Atlas]?" The full-plated warrior sighed. "Busiest week I ever had as Clan leader. Non-stop following up on leads that just kept going nowhere"

 _Thank you, Touch Me._ The old fear of abusing his power had been one of his greatest worries, and sometimes he wondered what role he had in everyone leaving if those played a part.

"Maybe you got Tabula there, I think only Ulbert would be willing to argue him out of that hole."

Everyone at the table understood that Ulbert would only bother to do that, just to give him an excuse to join a side opposed to Touch Me. Striking a thinking pose he made some hmming noises as if contemplating the question before decisively shaking his head.

"Fine, fine. Point to you, Mr. Guild Leader man." Tabula didn't even look at the skeleton as his attention remained on Yamaiko, or more precisely her hand. "Momonga actually let you have that back? I still can't believe that you got the shooting star ring on your first try for it Yamaiko, I think everyone else in the guild was ready to die when it happened."

"You think I didn't notice Tabula? Most women have to worry about men staring at their chest, to have it at my jewelry instead is a rarer experience. I only took it off when I originally left the game for fear of someone stealing it."

"No, you'd never have anything to fear like that Yamaiko. We aren't one of those guilds that prey on its members."

"From you, maybe yes. It's so weird to see your character without the [World Champion Armor] on Touch Me, this is the first time I've seen you without it since you got the damn thing."

The Nephilim turned to face Momonga, and thought it was impossible to do in this game, he couldn't help but imagine her head tilting questioningly to him.

"Speaking of [Compliance with Law], do you still have it, or did you sell it to increase the gold supply? I imagine you could refurbish the entirety of the ninth floor if you had. Or is there another reason Touch finally got tired of equipping it?"

"Oh, uh, no. I know that you guys told me to sell your gear if I wanted, but I ended up being kind of a hoarder again. Which seems to have worked out this time."

Momonga left out the part that it would give a certain finality to them never returning, and that he could not bear to do such a thing. Time after time he found himself standing before those equipped statues in the [Mausoleum] with the intent to finally move some of the items out. His resolve never holding out long enough for a single piece of their equipment to leave Nazarick.

The expectant looks that the three others were giving him allowed Momonga to move onto the more pressing matter before him.

 _Damn, I knew I forgot something. Getting Takemikazuchi and Touch Me there stuff back didn't need to wait this long._ The clear tapping sound of the staff on the floor again got the attention of those seated.

"Sorry for interrupting, however, I forgot to mention that the [Treasury] contains any items you might be missing, and now that we are getting closer to the shutdown time, we might want to do something as a sendoff?"

Seeing how quickly Ulbert rose up made Momonga think that he had been waiting for this moment. Not one to shun attention, Ulbert dramatically spread his arms to the seated people.

"We are villains, are we not" Barely waiting for a challenge to his statement, Ulbert pressed on. "The greatest this game has seen. Should we not then take our place at our Throne which none had forced us to give away? Though two of you seem a bit underdressed for the part." His eyes didn't need to move for them to sense whose focus he had shifted too.

Momonga could feel his hands clasp in his mind as he silently prayed that his little barb wouldn't start another fight as Touch Me rose from his chair to respond to his longtime rival

 _Please, please, please don't get into another argument! Please don't take the bait Touch Me._

And luckily for the panicking overlord he didn't, in fact shockingly he agreed with him! Perhaps Touch Me in his older age didn't have the energy or merely just wasn't quite as susceptible to being annoyed by the demon after such a long break. Either way, Momonga felt like collapsing in his chair with relief.

That was impossible really as everyone else began to rise, perhaps a desire to accomplish one final task before their fast approaching deadline.

Not surprising since not everyone had haunted this place like their own tomb in preparation for this last hurrah. So some splitting off would be expected and Momonga could just wait and collect himself in peace in the [Throne Room]

 _Sounds like a plan_. He could use a break from acting like the boss. Deciding to walk it, he reached the door before things started to go wrong. Some indescribable horror had decided to stalk him, and with a breathy, quick voice shot out question after question.

"Had Momonga given any thought to if he wanted to reform the guild?" "How many floors he thought they could make the next base?" "Should they go for a more non-traditional color scheme? More subtle or in your face scares?"

Sometimes, Momonga wondered why he ever appreciated Tabula's commitment to roleplaying and utilizing every inch of a space. But now, as he wanted a few quiet moments to prepare himself to say goodbye, picking up an excited cthulhu puppy as a party member wasn't what he had in mind.

No amount of short answers or distractions could save him from this fate. Everything that even had a little chance of slowing down the barrage of question like adding on the Pleiades maids and Sebas in tow in a last-ditch effort to slow down Tabula's questions and distract him were tried.

None of it worked.

One Hour till Shutdown

If there was one solitary area of the Great Tomb of Nazarick that made Momonga both amazed and proud about how far he and his group of friends had managed to come in this game, it would have to be the [Throne Room].

[The Doors of Judgement] opening to the sweeping marble halls, ravished in gold, and every jewel that can be found of the earth. No luxury was spared as gold served to accentuate the true treasures of the room. The heraldry of the forty-one Supreme Beings escorting the visitors to the very seat of power of the whole guild.

 _Our own monument to everyone's hard work._ And for Momonga, there was nothing more worthy of such reverence or a splendid tribute.

It would also give him something else today besides for these feelings as fate, or his companion's own nature, conspired to give him an easy out once they had entered the [Throne Room]. Beside the throne, stood an NPC who was in violation of one of the basic tenants within the guild. Two in fact, as NPC were not allowed to have a [World Item] and withdrawing a [World Item] from storage required the permission of at least himself given how few members where around anymore. Giving such a powerful item to your own NPC was even more taboo

 _Maybe embarrassment could do the trick to get some peace?_ Momonga couldn't tell, but he had a feeling that Tabula's eyes would be widening as he noticed the mistake he had left in the room.

 _Now to just slightly play up and this realization._

"Eh, is that what I think it is? Because I don't remember authorizing any [Word Items] to be withdrawn from the vault"

Momonga could hear the blush in his voice as Tabula responded in a low-muttering tone.

"Well I did always imagine her with it, I practically designed Albedo around both [Ginnungagap] and her abilities just worked so well with it. It seemed like such a shame to never complete her design with us being so close to the end that I couldn't help myself. Dammit know everyone else is going to know too. Wh-"

 _Success!_

After trying to waive off his rambling, Momonga with a hard rap of the staff against the ground produced a clear crack that interrupted his tentacled friend.

"Its fine, I get it. Today's the last day so I won't tell the others you did something like that without permission. If they asked, I allowed it. Just try to be more aware in the future alright, or at least ask."

"Y-yeah, and, um, thanks for that Guild Leader. I, uh, won't do that again for at least two years."

Rolling his eyes at the cheekiness of the response, before feeling his attention brought back to Albedo due to her various other 'assets'. Momonga cleared his throat before asking something that would have his face blazing in embarrassment if it could.

"Umu, do you mind Tabula-san if I check out her with the staff? I'm curious about Albedo's settings"

 _I've forgotten so much about the different NPC's. I can barely even remember the Floor Guardians names anymore._

"Mmm? Oh yeah, no problem, go for it."

One thing instantly popped into his mind upon using the console command to open her settings.

 _Yep, this is Tabula's work alright. I think the only one who comes close to his solid wall of descriptions is Peroroncino, though for a different reason. Still don't know how he survived Bukubuku learning what he wrote for Shalltear._

Shuddering as Momonga remembered the screams of that day, he kept scrolling through line after line of character qualities and how his friend had formed the core of his NPC from an RP standpoint. These were essentially flavor texts that had some minor restrictions placed on them. To put in this much work for something that would only ever be able to be seen by a small amount of people really showed how dedicated Tabula had been to create a larger framework for his creations to exist in. Momonga was very impressed by the detail, at least, that was until he reached the last line.

' _She is a slut.' Really Tabula, you too?! I have to deal with this enough with our resident bird person, not you too._ Thinking over whether to bring it up or not, Momonga eventually decided that it might be better to try and nip one more argument in the bud. At least avoid making Peroroncino feel more justified in his perversions.

"Umu, I don't think this line is very appropriate Tabula. Your love of Gap Moe s is well documented, and that NPC design is up to their creator, but this might be taking it to far right? Shouldn't you have toned it down some, just think of all the trouble it could cause if certain members of the guild would learn about this little addition."

"Hmm?" Tabula came to stand next to him then read the line the lich pointed at before sending him a bashful emoticon before speaking.

"Oh, I had half thought that I just made that up in my mind later. You're right we could change it, else I might be sacrificed by a being that inspires more dread then the rest of us put together. But ending that passage there would just look to weird, and since you have offered your opinions so readily perhaps you can fill it in for me?"

"Ah, then as Guild Leader I have no choice but to take charge of my actions in requesting a member to change their NPC"

Momonga dramatically intoned before turning to face the open console before thinking about what to add in. Drawing a blank on what to replace it with, Momonga eventually decided to through caution to the wind and go full out on making himself look stupid in front of his friend. Typing in 'She is in love with Momonga' while chuckling, he moved his avatar, so his friend could see his handiwork before forcing out. "I-it is done"

"Yes, it is" Tabula managed to choke out in a mock-official voice before joining the other player.

"H-how embarrassing! I wouldn't be able to log in for a week if any of the others found out." Such was the way these two were with each other. Only Ulbert was in the same area as RPers as they were.

Momonga not being particularly good at scaring people or playing the part had relied heavily on Tabula to show him the ropes. Sighing he turned to face the empty hall.

"Ainz Ooal Gown has had a good run. I'm glad that I can share this moment with you guys"

"Me too, I didn't originally want to be here. It would have felt too much like a funeral. With the others here though" Tabula trailed off.

Nothing else needed to be said. They understood their shared fear well enough. For years, they had watched the number of people dwindle as they stayed as devoted as ever. Tabula could best understand that loneliness that Momonga felt, but even he had mostly been gone by the time the announcement happened.

They waited in silence only for a minute or two before the doors of the throne room were opened again by the two slime characters.

 _Hmm. I'm surprised that Bukubukuchagama is here without her brother, though Herohero being one of the first to come back makes sense. Perhaps I should ask?_ Momonga turned to face them.

Instead of having to make up his mind or finding a diplomatic way to satiate his curiosity, the pink blob had already begun onloading on them as soon as the doors had shut.

"Why on the last day does he insist that he needs to find every bikini or other inconvenient armor type to hoard? Why, why, why was I cursed with such an idiot brother?"

An easy way to tell when her brother had successfully irked her was her when she talked in her actual voice. "I'm sorry for his shameful behavior. I just had to leave though after he tried putting a bra on your creation, Momonga."

Placating the slime now could hopefully stave off a long rant that would just eat away at what little time they had left.

"Ah, what can you do though? They were just going to waste there anyways. Really, it's fine. Peroroncino is lucky to have such a dedicated older sister"

After several calming breaths during which Tabula and Momonga looked nervously at each other before Bukubukuchagama spoke again in one of her high-pitched voices that caused Momonga to shiver.

"Of course he's lucky Momonga-oniichan! Just because he's a lucky bastard however doesn't mean that I won't be showing him what happens when he embarrasses his sister"

That was an okay result Momonga supposed. Bukubukuchagama would win the award for scariest member of the guild when she got like this. Letting her simmer for a bit was better than trying to talk her down. No reason to take a bullet for the birdman just so he can take two more from making her friends have to defend Peroroncino's pervertedness.

 _Her mind works in mysterious, dangerous, and violent ways when she's not trying to tease us by acting like one of her characters._

Though her words had an unintended effect, as Herohero was shrinking away more than usual. Feeling the pair of eyes on him since the Herohero was slowly backing his way away from his counterpart.

Probably wanting to avoid being questioned in such a voice, Herohero produced what looked to be a regular maid's outfit, albeit missing some of the usual ornamentations.

"It was the first one Whitebrim made, I just couldn't leave it there hanging uselessly on the wall y'know."

The other slime sent out the eye roll emoji when the others turned towards her, acting like a bomb squad checking to see if they had accidently pulled the wrong wire.

"What are you looking at? I've even been asked to voice one of Whitebrim's characters. His art style is very good. An early work of his like that has more meaning than just making sure you can doll up your next 10-year-old NPC to match your disgusting fetishes."

Satisfied that they weren't in danger of the volcano in the room, they were content to just talk away the time as one by one the other members emerged from the great doors. The hall was massive, but the group of them by the stairs felt cozy. A warmth had spread from Momonga's stomach to the rest of him as eased himself in and out of conversations with his guildmates.

Until the fuse finally reached the explosive. Peroroncino had arrived.

A disturbingly familiar sweet voice greeted the birdman as the pink blob turned to face him. Mimicking that of Peroroncino's favorite new loli, Bukubukuchagama began her inquisition on a slightly less aggressive note than usual.

"Oh little pervert, you've got some explaining to do to big sister again. I hope you haven't forgotten those manners I've tried to teach you again."

This is one of those times we're I don't need to see a change in facial animations to know exactly what look is on Peroroncino's face.

He recoiled as if physically struck, before sputtering and if it were possible, he would have turned a deathly pale. Bukubukuchagama stalked towards him, shifting into her second form that was essentially a larger version of her base. Dwarfing the cowering pervert. Momonga could feel him desperately trying to think of a way to save his skin as he retreated until Peroroncino's back knocked on the door.

The contact seemed to snap him back into control of himself. As if it reset his brain so that he could remember his original plan.

"Hey, uh, we've only got like five minutes left. Why don't we look like the final boss and stand in front of the throne? It'd look so cool! Plus, we never did get to use this room for anything."

Peroroncino's words, suddenly made a lot more of his actions make sense, as he had barely arrived

five minutes before the server shutdown. Realizing that she had been played for time,

Bukubukuchagama merely sighed before agreeing that he wouldn't ruin everything. The noise of his back clinking off the column behind Peroroncino showed how badly he was shaking as his form was shifting back and forth a couple steps. Before angling himself to stand as far away as possible from his sister.

Surviving in the now didn't mean that future torments did not await, and Peroroncino didn't trust his sister to not want to get a head start.

 _But that is his problem._ Momonga thought as he took his place on the throne while everyone else worked out an order for standing in front of the throne. Somewhere between an awkward high school shuffle and dramatic posing they settled in.

The arrangement working out to being two rows before the throne with Touch Me and Ulbert on his left and right, and Momonga relaxed into his chair. Shifting around trying to get every detail of the scene in front of him before sighing contentedly. These were his friends, and they had come back after all.

And who knows? Maybe when the game restarted, they could meet up again to have more moments like this. This felt closer to the end of a party then the funeral he had feared.

 _I can accept this,_ Momonga closed his eyes. _It's been a blast Yggdrasil, see you again in a few years._

"All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown"

[11:56]

[11:57]

[11:58]

[11:59]

[00:00]

…

Before there existed this new world and the many worlds that preceded it,

Their existed forty and one beings that transcended realities united under one name.

These beings, supreme and heavenly wrested under their control a new dominion,

Created to be perfect in all aspects, a suitable home for their distinguished selves

Upon which they created Guardians, and many minions to protect their treasures.

As ages passed, most of them grew beyond even that world,

Until one remained, tending with His august self for a day that only His eyes could see,

And when He raised the call, Nine heeded His summons to return to the Great Tomb,

Fulling the prophecy of Nine's Own Goal, as foretold by the great Paladin of Silver Himself

So that the glory of His great name, and those who returned might be revealed.

-Testaments of the Supreme, Book of Ascendency 1:1-10

…

AN: Hey, hope you enjoyed the start.

As stated,this is my take on the multi in New World setting. It took me a while to figure out how many people I wanted and which guild members to include, while I didn't take a particularly radical approach to the inclusions I'm satisfied with the group as a whole. And hopefully you will enjoy their perspectives as well as their failures. Large group decision making dynamics, how plans can be foiled unintentionally, and the NPCs reacting to their creator antics are some of the things that I want to explore. I changed some things about the cannon end to Yggdrasil in order to make it more believable that so many would be willing or able to return.

I based appearances more of the drawings by So-Bin(the official artist for the LN) then the anime. If you haven't checked out his work, please do! Outside of the light novels he has a bunch of other really cool stuff. The only exception being Blue Planet. I thought that an Ent was an appropriate choice of race for such a nature obsessed man. Herohero, Bukubukuchagama, and him will have multiple forms they can change between is another idea that I'm working with. The announcement of Yggdrasil II and the various add on rewards serve the purpose of being able to vary some things in the new world as well as hopefully making it make sense why so many showed up. Similar things will happen at different points in the story. And if I decided that those who didn't delete their accounts were Momonga, Tabula, Herohero, and Blue Planet. I debated about adding him in for a while. As for why this chapter was so long for a prologue, I felt the need to cover some ground before shit hit the fan. I cut out a scene with Takemikazuchi and Touch Me for the sake of not wanting to overstretch the beginning, and I am deciding on whether I want to include honorifics, so you'll see them spread throughout.

Please review or send me a PM if you want to talk to me about anything so far or if you think of anything I should work on. Shoutout to Big Robot for helping me to bounce a few ideas off. And thank

you for reading. Until next time.

Speaking of which, the title is: Rerouting to New Server

-InkBlotches37


	2. Rerouting to New Server

Summary: Picking up where we left off, the reactions of the ten to their new world and how well they fare their first day. Just the regular first day type of things like an orientation assembly, meeting new classmates, and deciding on who to sacrifice first if need be.

…

[00:01]

[00:02]

[00:03]

[00:04]

…

Have you ever been so tired that you're surprised that you just don't fall asleep on your feet? Well, Herohero was having one of those moments. What felt like his last conscious decision had been a good one as taking a spot for the final group pose on one of the far sides of the group had led him to have some peace.

Herohero was just glad that his avatar's face couldn't change so that the others couldn't see how tired he was. Neither did he need to talk anymore as he stood next to a surprisingly quiet Peroroncino. Off to the right with his eyes closed, Herohero thought he would not even notice the moment he would get kicked out of the game.

The noise in the background turning into just a low buzz of white noise. Comforting for some reason but not worth his attention After all, Herohero was much more focused on how tired he was then getting one last look at the [Throne Room]. The ache of his eyes had gotten worse from the start of the day.

 _I need some time off really bad._ Deflating slightly at the thought at how impossible that thought was, he tried to console himself. _Maybe in another year if I'm lucky I can squeeze out a real vacation, ahhh._

That stubborn, self-preserving part of his brain kicked in as it normally did when he began to have thoughts of such a pipedream. Shutting off any more planning or hope for the future for just a simple acceptance of the truth of life. What felt like decades of being browbeaten by an uncaring world didn't allow for such insignificant things.

The buzz around him subsided suddenly as his body seemed to untense into a comfortable, boneless feeling of rest.

 _Well seems it's over then. Mmmm I missed this chair._

Logically, his mind could not imagine what had truly transpired to him and had merely interpreted this new comfort as him stretching out comfortably on a nice recliner.

How could he imagine that that sensation of homelessness was his new reality? That what he was resting comfortably on had more to do with Herohero's nature as a slime then the cool marble could ever provide.

That soul of his that was the salaryman had begun to drift to making excuses for a mental checklist of things he'd have to do now that the game had finished logging him out. Every little chore that had been easy to push off in the company of so many of his friends.

Diligent as he normally was, Herohero still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes over the fear that this new freedom from exhaustion would shatter the instant he opened them again.

 _Everything can wait another five minutes._ _Ugh, I should have left earlier, but then I got lost in that argument, and then it was so close to the end that why not?_

Stifling a yawn, Herohero stretched an arm to cover his face.

The sudden coldness caused his eyes to snap open and what he saw left him even more confused. It wasn't his apartment surrounding him, but the open vaulting [Throne Room].

 _Huh!?_

A piercing shriek broke up whatever thought was going to follow that first, dumb reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

 _I know that voice._ He duly registered in the way a man in shock might recognize his own arm after picking it off the ground, detached and foreign but still the same.

There wasn't really time for any further contemplation as the cry had set of chain reaction around him as if the dam holding back the shared terror had been broke. Bronze and white wings buffeted him as a caw-like sound came out of Peroroncino's avatar.

Trying to move away from the birdman, Herohero clumsily tried to push himself up with his arms from the ground. He could _feel_ his arms do it, the strain of them moving what he felt was his chest off the cool marble. But the weird, almost formless dark blue ooze had instead done the job from where he felt his arms.

 _This can't be real. I must be dreaming, this is impossible._

Ran like a chant he commanded Herohe- _his_ body to move away from the now airborne birdman. For there was no mistaking that distinct blue that he saw when looking at his 'arms'.

As unique and cool as the day that he had decided that it was worth buying for himself. And not a moment too soon at that as then Peroroncino went up slightly off the ground briefly before careening into the tentacle avatar of Tabula.

Herohero fled from the contact and noise of everyone, focus looking onto the closest column and in a fit of panic crossed over to it in what felt like a blink of an eye. This feat left him with the weird sensation of stretching a muscle he had never used before, a cross between what it felt like to walk and crawl.

 _How did I get here?_ View flipping to check behind him, Herohero's newly sharpened predatory slime picked up a slight trail of ooze. _Maybe I slid my way over here then?_

Trying to do it move again now that he was hyper aware of the process made it a frustrating level of impossible. Imagine if suddenly, you could with your hand taste and smell everything you touched, then rubbing that hand on the ground. That was a good starting point for imagining what Herohero was going through right now, except that his intent awareness made him cognizant of every minor change in pressure on a surface that was about the size his human chest.

Stimulus on par with trying to count every heartbeat, every breath, and tasting a new dish. Eventually with a hesitating motion that came at every new sensation, Herohero moved in slow motion back towards Peroroncino.

 _Maybe if I… maybe what! This is insane, but I have to try something. Then what if..._

A clear, crisp crack brought Herohero out of his little bubble of confusion. Quieting down, the rest of the hall seemed to be caught in a similar spell. The second strike called to him and the others to meet the fiery gaze of the figure on the throne as all other noise ceased.

Something about Momonga refused to let him look elsewhere. A feeling much more intense and commanding then the aura that radiated out from the divine item in her hands. The only way to describe the feeling of staring into that abyss was the eerie calm that existed within a powerful storms eye. As the world around it was shredded, it remained the same.

Such was the intensity that he could feel the rest of the room's attention focused on that point. From this figure of supreme authority came the last thing that Herohero was expecting reassurance.

"Umu, excuse me but is the [Call GM] function not working for any of you too?"

 _His voice may be different, but those words are pure Momonga._

The silence that followed could be only classified as a stunned breakthrough. As if the sheer banality of the words that felt so out of place, so _normal_ that it was like mental reset for Herohero. Momonga was just acting as a gamer trying to troubleshoot a problem with a group.

Who replied was as powerfully strange as the question itself.

"Is something wrong my lord?"

This might have been the first time that Herohero truly looked at the Guardian Overseer since the day she had been created. Every part of her appearance was life-like, down to the subtle rise and fall of her chest, the perspiration of her skin, and the blush that only deepened as the skeletal lord regarded her.

 _Perhaps the coloring could be explained, I think the other team was working on something like that for the next game. But all of that would crash any known device._

"H-huh?" Judging by Momonga's reaction, he hadn't expected this either. Though to his credit, it seemed he recovered fast to the unexpected change.

"It would seem that the [Call GM] function is not working."

Confusion colored... _What was her name again?_ Expression, before she took a few steps to bow forward slightly. Projecting an image of complete regret before replying

"Please forgive this ignorant one. I have no idea what this [Call GM] ability is frankly. If you would allow your inept servant to correct this mistake, I would be eternally grateful."

 _The movement of her lips just confirms it. That phrase is way too complex to be pre-programmed, and Yggdrasil's engine had a hard limit when it came to facial animation._

If anyone in the room had some semblance of authority to speak on programming in this room, then it was Herohero himself. A mid-level programmer in real life, he had been handed the task of being a technical consultant for many of the more daring projects attempted in the tomb in regard to graphics. Herohero still held onto his title of 'Head Maid Programmer' with pride to this day.

"I see. There is no need to apologize Albedo ( _Oh that was her name!)_. Something...strange seems to have happened though, and I intend to figure out what exactly that is. Could the rest of you try as well?"

It was calming to respond to this easy request. A simple task to take a small step forward. Even when the function didn't work, it didn't upset him as much as Herohero might have expected, and as the rest of the room chimed in the negative, his convictions on what he thought had transpired grew stronger.

Inspired by this small step, Herohero wanted to make his own. Thinking up a little experiment he closed his 'eyes'. In his mind he tried to clearly remember every detail about his human arm and will his slime to reflect it so that he could respond with a thumbs down signal. Obeying his will, he could feel his body shifting as the slime molded itself. Unwilling to look he waited until the sensation stopped and opened his eyes.

Herohero had expected to see something that looked like a preschooler drawing, a bumpy arm with odd angles capped off in a bloated fist with a giant thumb. Not this work of art that was indistinguishable from his own human arm except in a different color!

Checking the arm, he saw that the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] had attached itself to his ring finger on the fake arm. Moving the arm, the ring stayed with that particular part of slime. Maybe some kind of lingering effect from the game that it stuck with a segment.

 _It's a good thing we have the rings or else we would have to fight all the way out of our own impregnable fortress._

He would have spent all day admiring it, with its veins, and markings, except that that was the moment that life decided today was too boring and Momonga began groping the Succubus in front of him.

 _Maybe I am dreaming, that can't be Momonga._

His guild leader would _never_ risk getting banned from his beloved game, yet here he was committing an action reserved for H-Games. How long the skeleton would have gone on with this action was impossible to tell as the trilling voice of Peroroncino almost made Momonga fall out of his throne at his words of encouragement.

"Go big bro Momo, max out her affection meter" Was cut off by a pink fist that sent him careening into a column with a violent crash that shook the ground. "Owww, did you really have to do that sis?"

"Of course it was! It was probably your fault that he thought this was some H-game."

Whatever Peroroncino's response was died on his lips as an even bigger threat to his safety announced itself with a clang. Albedo had snapped to a defensive position in front of the lich, fully armored and ready for a fight. Her eyes promised pain to those that had interrupted her lord, and this potent emotion had Herohero bracing for a fight as he couldn't afford to not take her seriously as she branished her mace at them.

 _Who gave her a [Word Item]? This could get ugly real fast, that item might make her the strongest character in the room._ The frontliners of Touch Me and Takemikazuchi had started taking positions between her and the magic users.

 _Are the NPC's even loyal to us? One guardian would be tough enough to fight, let alone Tabula's little monster on the eighth floor._

Sebas and the rest of the maids weren't wasting time either at this sudden action.

Sebas immediately rising to stand in front of his master fist glowing with energy, while his own creation Solution placed herself between him and Albedo.

"Enough." Commanded Momonga, arm slashing in front of him as if that was all it took to dispel the brewing physical confrontation. An authority was in his voice that Momonga had never used before, and it worked as Albedo seamlessly pirouetted into her previous posture.

Solution, too, returned to her previous position with her sisters, and though the tension remained, a fight didn't seem like it was immediately going to break out anymore.

"Perhaps I should have stated my goal with such an, uh, action more clearly before performing it, but I think that you all understand the implication of what the results mean."

 _The vague and unwieldy phrasing was probably a precaution since the NPC's have reacted very weirdly to say the least. No reason to state that this is just a game to us when they are acting like this._

"Umu, besides, I understand why you all reacted as you did. We are all merely, uh, stressed by the present situation. I shall explain myself more clearly going forward, but first I there are some issues which require immediate attention.

Gesturing at the newly realigned maids and butler. " Starting with assessing the situation around the tomb." Seeming to think back on what he said, Momonga added "Unless, of course, one of you objects to this?"

Herohero was concerned that Albedo might protest at the prospect of being sent away, but she remained silent for now.

Which was good, but Herohero felt that a bigger concern might be that no one else had responded yet. It wouldn't do to let the other NPC's think that they were all weak outside of Momonga, and interpreting the silence as enough consent, Herohero was willing to step up for now.

 _Getting the NPC's out of here seems like a great idea about now and one that needs to happen now._

Something about the setting and the way the other people were acting made Herohero try to act as

'properly' as he could in his reply.

"That would be wise. We have trusted you before, and I see no reason not to know. We place this matter in your hands."

 _Better get this moving before we cause any actual damage._

Herohero was pretty sure that even if it came to blows it wouldn't end up being that serious if it was just the guild members in the room.

Normally he would be more confident in that thought but well, he hadn't expected to _become_ his game avatar today. Something about that made him think that even thinking that was just giving the universe more chances to mess with him was a bad idea when Touch Me and Ulbert were within striking range of each other.

 _Still, I trust the others more than I do the NPCs, and at least they seem willing enough to listen to Momonga._

Giving a grateful nod, the Guildmaster got down to business. Trying to read his expression beyond these obvious signs was impossible, while following his gaze proved easy enough given that they were just fiery points of light. It was as his gaze was passing over the line of maids that Herohero was once again made to reflect on his own creation

Solution looked just as beautiful as the day he had created her. A perfectly traditional looking French Maid of exceptional beauty.

 _Sadism too._ RPing as a slime only left so many options, especially when you were trying to be the 'villain' of the game. Her sadistic streak could give most of the other NPC's a run for their money.

 _Eh, that should be manageable for now. If Momonga decides that he doesn't want to grope her now too. Though I wonder how long it would take predator slime to dissolve an overlord._

"Sebas! Maids! Approach the throne"

"Yes lord!"

The butler and maids moved as one, in lock step until they came to the foot of the steps leading to the throne. While their attention may have been focused on the occupant of the seat, some of their number he could tell were eying their creator's hungrily like Solution was doing to Herohero.

"Your will?" Sebas took the lead as was his right and position, though his image of the perfect butler was partly stained as he was too distracted by the presence of his own creator as his eyes never seemed able to remain fixed on the skeleton.

 _He sounds just like Touch Me too. I thought he was talking for a moment._

"Examine the surrounding of the tomb. But do not stray further then a kilometer. If you come across any locals, invite them to the tomb so that we might question them, though if they refuse or engage in hostilities you are to immediately fall back to the tomb and not use force in the process."

Sebas stole a glance at his creator, probably to see if Touch Me disapproved before he replied.

"Understood"

Momonga gave a grave nod, inscrutable gaze lingering on Sebas' face. Considering the matter before adding.

"Take one of the Pleiades with you as well. Report back to me what you have discovered."

"It shall be done sir. I will take Narberal Gamma with me"

"Good, the rest of the Pleiades shall stand guard outside of the entrance to the [Throne Room] until you receive further instructions."

"At once lord." Yuri spoke for the sisters; her control much more impressive in that she managed to maintain eye contact with the overlord the whole time she was present before being dismissed to leave the room. Herohero couldn't quite make up what to think about the yearning look on Solution's face, especially considering what he knew about her personality!

 _Is it worse being a slime dissolved by another slime?_ Thinking about himself slowly dissolving into the busty assassin with only a trail of dark blue slime as a clue made him shudder. Herohero managed to come out of his own self-induced fear bubble long enough to hear that Momonga wanted Albedo to go retrieve the other Guardians, except for the fourth and eighth, for a meeting on the sixth Floor.

Which Herohero thought was a good idea. The last thing they needed to do was to kick the hornet's nest of the 8th floor until they were sure the rest of the Tomb wasn't interested in adding their names to the many to fall in its halls.

Herohero couldn't stop the audible sigh of relief once the world class beauty had finished her exchange with Momonga and closed the doors to the [Throne Room]. Something about dealing with a temperamental tank build caused him to seek out the suspiciously moving pink slime. Who now stood a mere feet away from her brother while the others had been distracted.

 _Why did I ever think that standing next to Peroroncino would be the quiet area of the room? I'm going to move before I get caught in even more crossfire_.

Awkwardly slide-shuffling his way over to the regal looking undead seemed like the best bet to both to avoid getting roped into a fight and figure out what to do. Of course who might be their best chance of that seemed to be fumbling on to a confused Ulbert.

"-ahhhhh, why was that so stressful. First, I was panicking then I got really calm for some reason and then I thought that maybe I could find some things out and then I ended up groping an NPC in front of everyone, and ordered everyone around!"

Momonga was slumped further down as the sentence went on, his hands pressed against his face did little to muffle the words, until almost mid-word Momonga stopped and quickly pulled himself together. "It is in the past now anyways. Quick action felt right, and I accept any criticism."

"Hold your horses their Momonga, one thing at a time please. I can barely process standing, let alone listening to you go on." Ulbert's voice had changed as well as the goat man seemed to bounce on the balls of his hooves. And the sound carried with it a quality that was hard to define, though it gave the impression of something that all the most successful politicians managed to exude.

All their voices were weird to Herohero as well but still his own was the worst. It effectively sounded like he was trying to speak around a glass of water. Weirder still, it originated from somewhere behind his eyes. Thinking about that made him want to vomit, deciding instead to focus on something the lich said instead of carrying on that line of thought.

"You did fine Momonga. Now what was that thing about not panicking, was it like what just happened now?"

"Umu, yes I suppose." A skeletal hand rubbed the exposed jaw as Momonga thought

"How to describe it? Imagine if your emotions were connected to a fuse, that trips when overloaded and brings them down to a more...manageable level."

"That… that doesn't make sense at all. But I think I know what you're getting at."

"I take it that none of you have something similar happening then?"

"Nothing like that though" Peroroncino flexing his wings "I think I know how to use these. Here watch this little trick" A second clear eyelid blinked. "Crazy right? No hands!"

"Doesn't that feel weird?" Said the former man who was scratching the exposed jaw of his skull with the pointer on his right hand which was equally barren of flesh.

"It kind of does and it doesn't, like I know how to do it. But hey, at least I'm not back to my high school self like big sister is."

If Herohero ever wanted to know what death would sound like, it was probably closer to that of Bukubukuchagama than anything Momonga could muster.

"Watch it pervert, that 'love' tap was just the beginning and I don't have to go easy on your scrawny ass anymore."

"Come on like you could catch me." A mighty beat of his wings brought him a full body length of the ground and struck a pose. "Bam! Flying' ace over here-"

"Enough!" Takemikazuchi's voice was like a deep thunder descending from a mountain as he plucked Peroroncino from the air and pulled him back to the ground. A vine worked its way around his feet grappling him as Blue Planet's made a sound of surprise, at the sensation or that it worked Herohero couldn't know.

"You may resume your little spat once we have some idea what is going on."

"I agree. For as much fun as sibling banter is, I have a suggestion for our Guild Leader"

"Please then Tabula, I am open to ideas"

Whatever it is that the Soul Eater was going to propose wrapping around a tentacle around a pale finger.

 _Whatever it is he is about to say I think he's feeling guilty about it._

"Well, uh, most of us are pretty disposed right now. I can kind of hear everyone's thoughts and half of you are more then have way to crazy. But enough of that, you asked the guardians to assemble for a meeting, right?" A nod from Momonga sent him rambling on "And well that got me thinking, about who we should send for this meeting, yeah? Like we don't need _everyone_ to and you were handling things so well-"

"The point Tabula, the point please." Bukubukuchagama's patience was the first to give surprising no one.

"Right, right, right. Now, instead of sending a group what if, and hear me out, what if we sent only you?"

"Eh?!" Bukubukuchagama responded beat Momonga out in questioning the wisdom of this plan.

"Wouldn't that be very dangerous leaving him alone with that many high-powered NPCs?"

"Probably not? I mean, the other NPCs followed his orders, and even if they do it would be pretty easy for him to teleport away before being in too much trouble."

"That's...true I suppose, but that doesn't really explain why we should Momonga alone."

"Think about it Bukubukuchagama, he _literally_ can't panic, at least for long. And look at his face!"

Tabula enthusiastically gestures to the skull of Momonga, with the jaw hanging open slightly. Herohero saw his eyes flare up as the room turned to stare at him.

"Best poker face in the world! They won't be able to tell his expression just like we can't really, and as long as he can stumble through a few lines it will be great."

 _Maybe this wasn't such a terrible idea._

Apparently Herohero wasn't the only one taking this idea seriously if the looks on the other faces were anything to go by. Ulbert broke the temporary silence first.

"Plus, it gives the rest of us more time to figure out what is going on. Just [Message] us if things head to far south" Ulbert had been apparently convinced and that honestly was normally have the battle to getting a decision through in Ainz Ooal Goal, either get Touch Me or Ulbert to sponsor it. No one else voiced any further objections, and with a heavy sigh Momonga addressed the group."

"Umu, if it is the will of you guys, I'd be willing to do it." The abashed skeleton stood from his throne.

"Shall we put it to a vote then? All in favor?"

Nine appendages that could be counted as hands rose into the air, first was Tabula until the last one of the silver gauntlets of Touch Me joining the others almost a full minute after the first.

"So, it is decided then"

A change could be sensed within Momonga as he immediately strode forward from the throne with a sense of purpose. Robes billowing behind him as he pressed on until he without hesitation moved through the doors at the end of the room. Never looking back, Momonga with his back finally disappearing as the doors closed behind.

It was an inspiring image Herohero thought.

...

Sampling tasting the thoughts of everyone in the room got oddly boring fast for Tabula. Maybe it was that any drive seemed to be lost with the immediate problem of dealing with their surroundings being handed off to someone capable and using these moments as a breather.

 _Or,_ as Tabula thought, _judging by the way they recoil every time they think this might be permanent that none of them are ready to consider what to do next._

Tabula would feel guiltier about shoving the responsibility of dealing with the seemingly alive NPCs were it not for the little fact that he could for lack of better word taste the room so to speak. Which meant that he had been quickly convinced that this couldn't be a group project, at least at the start.

Even he didn't really feel comfortable doing anything now. Suddenly changing from only being able to wish to hear exactly what most people around you are thinking to actually dealing with this information would take time.

 _I can barely get out of someone else's head without falling face first into someone else. The mental whiplash is driving me crazy._

Not to say that Tabula's new abilities weren't without their limits. For one the passive ability was stopped by the natural defenses of some of the others. Shielding both themselves and him from what was going on.

Which was good because as an exceedingly powerful [Brain Eater], Tabula almost naturally consumed thoughts of panic and fear. Unfortunately, this meant that the those not in the protected group were essentially jamming a never-ending feast of information and raw emotion into him.

Were it not for the fact that some part of him with a practiced ease knew how to sort and filter this tidal wave, his human soul would have long since been rendered silence of the room was, in fact, deafening for him as a stream of useless noise was created by a few familiar voices which just kept pouring in.

 _I... I need to do something, anything!_

Latching onto the gold and bronze figure standing next to him physically, it seemed to lock him into just his thoughts, and for a few seconds Tabula had access to all his thoughts. What he heard scared him enough to jolt him back completely into his own mind.

"Why, in the name of all that is sane, are you thinking of that at now of all times Birdbrain?"

"Possibilities man, like everything feels and works like the old one, but better! Plus 18+ actions are a go, thanks to Big Bro Momo's example."

"If you think that because the police aren't here, Touch Me won't arrest you for touching some loli vampire you got another thing coming."

With a cross between a scream and a groan Bukubukuchagama stopped whatever Peroroncino's response would be. "Can we please not have another conversation about my stupid brother?"

Holding his hands up defensively in front of him Peroroncino backed away from his cross sister.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! It wasn't even my fault this time, I didn't say anything." Confused, Peroroncino considers his words for a second. "Wait I never said anything about that, how did you know that?"

"Racial abilities" Tabula muttered. Seeing that the others didn't quite hear him he took a deep breath before continuing again.

"It is because of my racial abilities. Thought I'm not sure which of the classes I choose that are causing this phenomenon. Maybe the [Illithid] classes as they allowed me to see what action an enemy choose, or it could just be a natural result of being a high leveled [Brain Eater]. Not sure if this my psionic abilities are more strongly associated with either frankly. Hmm, a great chance to personally dissect how exactly esoteric abilities interact with each other. Then again maybe the consequences-"

"Just stop already. " Bukubukuchagama did an admirable job of wringing her hands in frustration considering that she didn't have any arms to work with seemed to retreat into herself as she gathered into something closer to a ball

"Now I want you to start again but not get distracted so that a cute little pink blob like myself can understand."

"Right, of course silly me. Kinda got carried away. How about a demonstration then?"

 _Okay, you know the theory Tabula, just feel where it is and reach out._

Concentrating, Tabula felt with his mind one of the six tentacles attached to him. The closest one to his right eye to be specific. Commanding it to move, it flexed before reaching into a dark portal and procuring a [Minor Health Potion].

Feeling the cool, smooth glass against the appendage was surprisingly similar to the way that placing an ice pack on your leg would feel. Something about the very real feeling left him even more convinced of his conclusions.

"Maybe the best way to put it is that normally our mind is running on autopilot when it's commanding our bodies. We are so familiar with what we want something like our hands to do that we merely do. With the change its like that autopilot has been temporarily disabled."

"That's great and all Taby about why it feels different, but it does nothing to explain the 'how'. Like how I can do something like move around or change my shape despite being made of pink goo."

"Then how about this our bodies are still used to being able to do everything normally, we just lack either the memory or familiarity to use them to their full potential."

 _I'm starting to lose her, I think. Uhhhh, who else used an ability?_ Looking around until he saw the vine still loyally wrapped around Peroroncino's leg.

"Blue Planet, I'm going to guess that you only briefly thought about doing it and then stretched?

A slow, plodding voice made its way from the mouth of the ancient tree's face.

"I just thought of how convenient it would be to use a root to tie him down. I felt something and then it just kept going until, well, it worked."

Tabula fell silent after his attempt to explain, the murmuring of the others making him nervous as some of them tested out their new limbs. Takemikazuchi slumped to the ground clutching at his head.

"Are you so sure this isn't just a new version of the game? Maybe an advanced beta, you all seem so convinced we are in real bodies."

Herohero butted back into the conversation.

"Weren't you paying attention to Momonga. 18+ actions Are not allowed in this genre of games and no developer would risk the potential punishment?"

Tabula figured that Herohero would take over the conversation when it came to his area of expertise but did not expect him to continue.

"Besides, it would be impossible for them to generate this much facial movement. Let alone some of the something like using all of the other senses so perfectly."

The slime was strange to watch, the slow-moving features of its body almost hypnotic as the light yellow of his eyes roamed freely.

"The actions of the NPC's are the final death nail in that coffin. Whitebrim, Coup de Grace, and I tried everything to make the maids as lifelike as possible when it came to movement. Everything! The best we did was slightly altering the bowing routine and that took me months. The coding of the game wouldn't support such a seamless transition into a new game either."

 _Ah, well that's good to know that we can close that door I suppose. The fewer theories we have to work with the better._

The collapsing of Takemikazuchi's large form brought the attention of the room back on him, placing one of his hands on the step before him as if to brace himself, he asked another question that had been bugging Tabula in the back of his head.

"W-what do we do know then?"

"We RP of course!" Ulbert had seemingly regained his bluster, awkwardly strutting up the steps to stand in front of the throne. "Shouldn't be that hard right? We managed it just fine for over a decade."

"Your acting a bit much already don't you think? That attitude is fine and all in a video game, but can we really afford to wing it and just act like a bunch of dramatic edge lords?"

"Fine! I'm being too dramatic for you? How about this, I have a fucking goat head" Pointing at Bukubukuchagama "I can clearly see through the middle of her, and you are the size of train car."

"But we were evil!" Takemikazuchi protested "We can't just act like a gang of powerful monsters who crush innocent people for fun."

"I agree." Yamaiko who had been listlessly standing in the same spot since this whole mess started whimsically chimed in with a voice made of gravel.

"Ugh, fine! We will at least wait until Momonga gets back before going into this any further, but I'm warning you, we have to meet the expectations of our now alive NPCs!" Ulbert seemed content for a second before a look came over his new goat face, rounding on Touch Me, he taunted him.

"You've been awful quite Touch Me, normally you'd be more vocal about such a declaration. Care to share with the class what the great paladin is thinking?"

Instead of a harsh rebuke, an insightful, if somewhat cheesy, saying, or some other holier than thou proclamation from the paladin what came from the silver night shocked Tabula as much as anything this evening.

"I'm SoRrY, tHeRe ApPeArS tO Be SoMeThInG QuItE WRoNg WiTh mY VOiCe. PlEaSe PeRmIt Me To JuSt LiStEn FoR nOw."

A collective 'eh' of shock at hearing the buzzing voice of the great paladin as they closed in around peppering him with questions was a good sign.

Some of them were further along than others, but they were all adjusting. Kind of.

...

The moon illuminated the untouched country, with thousands of stars for company. Untouched by the pollution of man, or even so much as his axe, the land that the Great Tomb had been transported to may have looked much the same as when the first beings from Yggdrasil had arrived in this New World 600 years ago.

It was from this that it had come to attain that that feature that is unique to nature of an ancient, deep peace.

Well, n the surface it would appear so, but two dark figures seemed to blink in and out of reality heralded the next great change to come. The rustling of the grass from the wind being the only sign that they weren't just an illusion of the night. Gliding through the sea of nature, Sebas could only feel more wonder at the Supreme Beings.

 _To think that they would be able to instantly sense such change, even so deep in the Tomb. Truly, their powers of comprehension are leagues beyond mine._

Leaving from the [Throne Room] to the main entrance of the Great Tomb had actually taken longer than the time it had taken to do the initial survey of the small operation area. Naberal's [Fly] spell had meant he had just enough time before Lord Momonga's [Message] had connected with him, asking for an update.

 _Did he have this all planned out to such detail?_

Sebas wasn't one of the geniuses of Nazarick so the answer to such thoughts were beyond him. Like explaining what color is to a blind man. He could only focus on what he knew; that he hadn't been selected for this mission due to his scouting abilities, and that whatever environment he was going through had to be treated as more hostile than the poisonous swamp that had been the tomb's previous location.

He had used his speed to take a series of loops around the area, starting at the farthest distance before working his way back to the entrance. Naberal had trailed behind in case of a trap. While it was true that he lacked either the specialized tracking abilities of a ranger, or the stealth skills more perfected in the assassins at the disposal of Nazarick, didn't change the fact that his high base stats as a level 100 would have probably proven enough for the task without adding in his ability to sense ki.

Spiritual energy could be hidden with certain spells or talents which is why Sebas had conducted such a thorough review, in spite of Sebas having little doubts about the initial conclusion. Physical examination had confirmed that the largest animal in the vicinity appeared to be a type of deer.

 _I shouldn't keep Lord Momonga waiting for my full report any longer._

The little check in hadn't been a direct summons per say, but the proximity to the meeting on the sixth floor weighed heavily on Sebas. Ever trying to be punctual, he had completed a final scan on the area closest to the entrance in one final burst of speed.

Giant sentinels and marble mausoleums amidst the rolling grass made it feel like some ancient preserved temple instead of a crypt containing every form of calamity. Sebas had slowed down upon crossing between the first statues out of respect.

"Was there anything else that you required of me sir?"

It was the first thing his companion had said since she had acknowledged her orders from Sebas. _She must have closed the distance when she noticed me heading back in._

"No. That should be enough, Naberal Gamma. I will make my report to Lord Momonga, and the others. You may rejoin your sisters."

"Thank you, sir."

With a bow, she raced ahead of him. Sebas could feel a deep level of empathy with her. Internal panic at the thought of his own master, lord Touch Me, not being amongst those to return almost broke the stoic facade of his face. He could not imagine what that must actually feel like.

 _It is a good thing to have had so many of the Supreme Beings returned to us. But I can't help but wonder why the others choose to abandon us._

Burying those thoughts for now, Sebas took off at what he believed was the quickest pace he could manage without discarding his usual decorum.

Flashing by winding hallways with a familiarity that comes with living one's entire life in the same neighborhood so to speak, deftly navigating in between the portals that sent him ever lower. Only a few times did he encounter beings that were so bold as to ask questions of him as he sprinted by.

Succinctly responding "The master of the Tomb has need of me" or something similar while stopping just long enough to issue an apologetic bow. Still, politeness had its limits and even Sebas felt his patience wearing thin as he entered the fifth floor. Choosing to ignore everyone, he bolted at top speed to his destination.

As he crossed the last portal, he took a moment to tuck in a few loose strands of hair and straighten his suit. Sebas' pride as a butler maintained, he broke off again, though this time in a much slower speed. What counted for a jog to him.

"Sebas should be returning to us around now"

For as long as he lived, he would never forget who that regal voice belonged to. Seeing the six prone figures before the august robed figure, oozing a miasma of power and control that demanded obedience, Sebas might have thought that he had arrived late had it not been for the words his supernatural hearing had picked up.

 _To think he knew exactly how long it would take me to complete my task!_

Taking his place at the end of the line, he mimicked their posture going down to one knee. The full oppressive weight of the Head Supreme Being upon him, Sebas could feel just how much of his presence he had been holding back earlier in the [Throne Room].

 _This is what Lord Momonga is like when he is wielding his authority._

Sebas could feel the desire to shrink back and cower until his lord graced him with his attention, but that thought didn't sit well with the butler, so he pressed on bowing deeply.

"My apologies my lord, I shouldn't have arrived so late"

"It is of no issue. Please, inform us of what you have discovered about our current surroundings."

"Yes sir."

Not wanting to waste the graciousness of Lord Momonga, Sebas still had to check if this report was to be shared with the guardians. At his pointed gaze at the other kneeling figures, Momonga merely nodded in approval.

Satisfied, Sebas composed himself briefly before launching into his report. The contents of this new knowledge were apparently satisfactory as Sebas was able to work through the follow up questions competently enough.

 _I can't believe that such a dramatic shift happened without me noticing, it only took mere moments for the Supreme Beings to notice that something had changed!_

It spoke to the sensitivity of the Supreme Beings to Sebas that they had been able to discern such a change without seemingly any evidence. For Momonga to react with such clarity and calm, a validation of his right to rule. Sebas couldn't help but wonder what was running through his own creator's mind

as the silver helmet had focused on him after the first wave of surprise had seemed to pass.

The presence of the other nine absent beings seemed to weigh heavily on the rest of the guardians, who despite their best efforts could not completely hide that desire to be with their creators. Not that Sebas had much room to judge.

Only Albedo could claim that she was truly solely focused on the words coming from the god in front of them. One needed only witness the strength of her rebuking Mare's suggestion to camouflage the sacred grounds of the tomb to understand that. However, before she could get too far into her scolding of the shy elven child, Lord Momonga's presence loomed impossibly large, battering them further down.

Sebas was grateful that he was already braced on the ground or else his form may begin to shake. Mare's quivering voice from a moment ago sounded all the smaller and less sure in the face of such confidence being projected.

But it wasn't Mare who was rebuked, but Albedo. For Momonga seemed pleased with the idea, gently encouraging Mare to finish explaining his idea. A little back and forth between the child and overlord had soon etched out a rough plan. Momonga had apparently been pleased enough as to order them to begin preparing to implement it. Pending, of course, approval from amongst the others.

Albedo seemed like she wanted to say something more, though held it in.

Words of great wisdom and caution came from the skeleton as Momonga finished explaining the immediate steps that were to be taken care of. Sebas thought that Lord Momonga may be finished before his unreadable gaze contemplated them as they kneeled before him, intently weighing their souls in his eyes.

 _It would seem he has one final task for us._

"I have a something that I wish for you guardians to answer honestly. What am I to you?"

The immediate words in response of Shalltear seemed like so far away to the butler mulled the question. How does one even begin to describe what a being like Momonga is?

 _What was Lord Momonga to me?_

At first his memory was pulled towards his first memories of the Tomb, the bustling years of activity when the Supreme Beings would constantly grace them with their presence, and that it was thanks to this being that they had gathered.

But the stronger image was the one who roamed these halls for years after most of the others who stopped, Momonga who kept them under his protection. Sebas had very few clear memories of his master Touch Me, and these had grown foggy since that day came when his master bid him farewell.

For Touch Me and the others to return could only be the influence of one being. When those red eyes locked him in their ethereal gaze, Sebas had his answer.

"You are the one who re-assembled the Supreme Beings. A leader in his mercy that brought back that which we cherished above all else, our creators. Your kindness is something we can never hope to repay."

Sebas had barely finished before Albedo started, her voice high with emotion.

"My love, you are the one who rules over all those who call Nazarick home. Our august ruler and supreme authority."

The dark seemed to retract back into the flowing robes of covering the ivory body. Sebas took this as a sign of his satisfaction at their loyalty.

"I entrust into you then the tasks which your creators would normally perform until such a time as this crisis is resolved, or at a later point. Dismissed"

A flash of light that marked the activation of [Teleport] seemed all the brighter given the absence of that oppressive black aura which had bent them so easily.

Joining the others in rising, Sebas dusted his clothing.

 _To receive direct orders from the masters, truly things are changing._

Sebas had no interest in remaining behind, less so when he saw the brewing battle between Shalltear and Albedo. Preparing himself to leave so that he might return to the side of the Supreme Beings he only managed one step before a small hand with surprising strength gripped his left pant leg stopping him from moving further. A pair of curious heterochromatic eyes met Sebas when he turned his gaze to meet that of Mare.

"U-umu, Sebas, could you please tell me how Lady B-Bukubukuchagama was doing?"

Sebas was almost knocked over as Mare's twin joined him, diving into his other leg as she joined her twin in pleading with the butler. By the time Sebas had freed himself from their grip, it was too late.

Sebas was surrounded, as everyone tried to figure out the smallest details about their creators. Asking him difficult questions like 'did they mention them', 'how were they doing,' and 'do you think that we should report to them'.

Sebas ached with the desire to just tell them that he needed to be with them as their butler, but he wasn't so callous as to ignore these shared feelings of his fellow residents of the tomb. Resolving himself to at least attempting to allay some of their concerns, Sebas began carefully responding to each of them in kind. Only one thought remained in his head throughout this process.

 _I should have expected this and left before they had a chance._

It would take Sebas the better part of two hours before he could extract himself. By that point, the throne room was empty by the time he managed to open the great doors leading to it.

Sighing, the butler decided to begin by checking Lord Momonga's office. He would probably know if the others needed anything.

...

A lone figure effortlessly flew in the night sky, a lookout to all the others that worked below him, busy as they were constructing the dummy hills that would help shield Nazarick from the prying eyes of this world.

Demiurge wouldn't reject this notion of being a sentinel for those below. There was a certain truth to it after all as he examined the sky with his jewel-like eyes flashing, taking in the cool evening with a critical eye. He was fulfilling that function, though that was not what had brought one of the wisest guardians up here for the second time this evening.

The events on the day had weighed heavily in Demiurge's mind, explosions of events that had

transformed life in almost as radical a way as when he had been created. New tasks and missions that demanded the most capable lieutenants to complete.

For years, Demiurge had felt himself slowly slip into obsolescence. No invasions had reached his domain, no enemies for him to crush for the glory of Nazarick, and the tomb had ground to a halt. He was a guardian, but there was no one to guard or guard against.

Under these twinkling lights and the baleful moon, a higher purpose called to him now. Singing of the

visions of the glory that the Supreme Being who ruled over all as Lord Momonga had barely touch what plans were already forming in his inscrutable mind. Shivering with delight, Demiurge knew that this world would let him be more then only a guardian of his lords' treasure.

 _A box of jewels to present to the masters indeed._

His impromptu audience with Momonga here had left Demiurge restless in a way that he had never felt before. So many secret plans had been teased in just a few sentences, a few seeds that had taken root in his imagination that with time would grow to encompass more of his masters' plans.

It was from here that A new wave of an indignation washed over Demiurge.

Somehow, Albedo had managed to come out far ahead of him now. Just when he thought that everything seemed ready for him to close behind the Supreme Beings, she had pulled to be so tauntingly far ahead of him. Starting from haven been in the room to see their apparent arrival moments as the Supreme Beings reacted. That Albedo had already had the honor of meeting them all of them, felt as a further sign of how far behind he was.

The demon lord had been turned away from visiting the other Supreme Beings, even barred from seeing his own creator by his word Demiurge had learned after he had attempted to contact Lord Ulbert Alain Oodle. Whatever deep congress they were in was too taxing for them to agree to meet with him. Or maybe the words of Sebas about their panicked reaction had more truth to them then he had previously believed. It seemed impossible to him that the wisest beings in the world could ever act so… disgraceful.

Faith would have to see him through these silent times, that and Momonga's assurances which he had kindly gifted him. Throwing himself into his newly added responsibilities would be more than enough to cover any potential deficiencies the other Supreme Beings might see within himself.

The newest gifts of Albedo and Mare made him even more eager to prove himself. To have been rewarded with a [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] was an unthinkably high honor that Demiurge had never thought would become available. To possess such a ring felt like an irrefutable promotion, wielding such a unique symbol of the guild was no doubt an extreme show of trust within the individual that it had been granted to.

Those rings also had another meaning to Demiurge, one that was far more ominous to contemplate. Albedo had seemingly alluded to a deeper knowledge of what was happening with the Supreme Beings, perhaps the source of this knowledge was partially related to this reward.

 _No matter,_ Demiurge thought powerful strokes of his leathery wings brought him slowly out of the sky as morning dawned in the distance. The first rays of dawn had begun to peak over the horizon, and with them the birth of the first wave of ideas that Demiurge would use to catapult himself higher than even that blaze.

…

Once I even questioned my own creator on why we came to this place

And he replied in his mighty voice that shook the ground

"We came as strangers in a strange land. And we stuck to two guiding principles:

Disaster comes from haste and ignorance, and

Greater strength can only be found in the new."

As their faithful servant and you in turns as my subjects so say I

It is from them that they have granted you this new life

They who smiled down on you in your homes with mercy

Should there come a time when they ask you too to move into the strange

Remember their wisdom and seek understanding and strength in change.

-Testaments of the Supreme, Teachings of Cocytus to the Lizardman 4:24-34

...

AN: Thanks for reading! Now for the boring things like author's thoughts and stuff.

Firstly, the first chapter has been edited by me after reading through your reviews and trying to make it all make more sense. Sorry if it came off a bit rushed, and definitely think it was more than slightly rough. Hopefully the new edits will make it flow a bit better.

Second, I would like to state that I plan for them to be a rather short adjustment period as far as powers and other abilities go for the ten. Momonga adapted really fast to be a skeleton and I see no reason to make the process harder for others. This is part of the reason that Herohero got such a long piece in this chapter as that aspect would feature less prominently in later parts of this story.

Third, Albedo is gonna be her usual crazy self, and I haven't decided how quickly Tabula and Momonga are going to spill the beans on why. Besides for that I only really vaguely alluded to how the other NPCs are going to react to and change with their interactions with their creators or the other supreme beings

Fourth, thanks for reading again! I will be updating DoD within next week; I was sick for a while and this project kinda dominated my free time when I was writing. The Zetsumei Story will probably launch also probably launch sometime in the next week or two.

Finally, Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and see you next time.

And the Next Chapter is: The Fall Back Accords

-InkBlotches37


	3. Requiem

Summary: We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all supreme beings don't know what they are doing, and that their creations, endowed by their creators, will think they are brilliant anyway.

"Thank you all for keeping to the agreement we made yesterday to meet at this time. I know that it wasn't a very easy request to comply with, but I believe that we shall all leave here today from this room for the better."

There was something immediately stale about these words as soon as they had left Momonga's mouth. Something to do with the fact that they were eerily like those that the head of a meeting might say at a company event. Just some bland corporate pleasantness that reeked of duty more than actual gratitude.

 _Still,_ Momonga thought. _not like there is anything that I can say that will make any of this better for them._

The ten were in quite a predicament that was for sure. And despite how tempting it may be to just push off a meeting like this. Setting up something as simple as a few rules would only bring about a benefit to everyone, or at least that is what Momonga had sold the meeting on. They were all just kind of listless right now, and maybe some direction would be just what they needed to begin recovering from the news.

 _Either way, the NPCs getting very nervous by their hunkering down. If we don't act, maybe they'll get desperate enough to just barge into their personal quarters._

 _Ulbert seems ready to fly out of his chair and take charge while half the people are barely more responsive then what the NPCs used to be like._ Sighing, Momonga could tell that today's meeting would not be an easy one. _I should at least try my first proposal before totally giving myself up as a failure of a guild leader._

"Umu, I believe before we go any further that in order to feel the mood of the room on what kind of rules we will be needing for everyone to submit one perspective rule on a piece of paper and then read through them as a test case to find more areas of improvement. Is that acceptable"

Apparently, it was. Within ten minutes, the folded papers were placed in a bowl that carried with them the first few suggestions for rules. It was not the most elegant solution, but Momonga was glad as he figured that it would at least include an opinion from everyone instead of a few talkative types.

Ulbert would still argue every word that came from Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama could still pick her brother's suggestion out from the pile, and Takemikazuchi made a pitch for some honor code of a long-gone age. Yet a handful of those first ideas survived to the lofty position of rules, and the one that Tabula took credit for in splitting the rules into two categories also reached approval.

Yes, the process was imperfect, and the mostly had no idea what they were doing or how much these words would help to define these first few months in their new lives, but as the time wore on, Momonga became convinced that they would at least survive each other for now.

As one of the spare chairs went flying over the table and collided with its target at an unbelievable speed, Momonga was forced to mentally amend his mental statement.

 _Probably._ He eventually decided on.

...

-Takemikazuchi-

Change was probably the simplest way to describe the routine of the remaining members of Ainz Ooal Gown for what would be the length of their stay in this world. The stability that had been their previous life was shattered in such that even as the years passed, it never was truly recaptured.

Not to say that everything was so affected. Things such as the Ninth Floor being the floor that, unsurprisingly, the guild members spent most of their time. Most of the living comforts that they would enjoy that had been unneeded additions in a game had become their saving refuge.

The other floors were not abandoned, per say, rather it was very rare for any venture beyond the increasingly familiar halls without some particular cause or to visit the realms of their creations.

Exploration of Nazarick was frankly not needed by them, almost a decade of creating and roaming these rooms had satisfied this desire.

It was unfortunate in the minds of those that took advantage of this extra leg room. Nazarick was a land of infinite treasures by any reasonable analysis. This truth may as well have been a part of the creed that all the NPCs had come to believe in.

How could it not, this land blessed by gods? Was not the fact that they had brought the thousands of jewels of the night sky below the earth proof? If not that then the creation of that impossible wilderness of the Eighth Floor, a purgatory none had endured to reach the true home of the gods.

They were a blessed people. So blessed that had been possible with enough time for their creators to lose awe in their abode, even as their faithful servants diligently followed old orders.

It was not as though there was no reason for their paranoia. Random items that were scattered around the tomb would have a value that was almost unheard of in this world they had come to.

Some of the former humans were so inclined to make use of a wider selections of areas in the tomb.

Two such of these individuals were the Warrior Takemikazuchi and his sparring partner. Two individuals at their level of 100 would easily leave a great lasting damage on wherever they fought, so they had instead settled on a location that rested above the icy plains of the Fifth Floor.

Looming proudly above the windswept sheet was the [Snowball Earth] and its six columns. The hundreds of honeycombed entrances gave it the appearance of a giant crystal, that stood impervious to the storm.

These passages were spartan in reflection of the warrior spirit of their inhabitant. Instead they relied solely on that natural ebb and flow that was the ice frozen in the tunnels. Like veins they flowed through the miles of these lengthy halls that were wide enough for three men on horses to pass side by side, weaving their way in a natural artistry that defied conventions that were possible in stone.

Traveling deep into the lair, they ended in three major areas that the master of the castle kept for himself. Shielded deep within, they were respectively set aside as a living quarters, an office, and a doju for his daily exercises.

The doju itself had been designed as a tribute to the man who had first taught him how to fight. An old man even at the time, his grandfather had easily beaten into the teen the basics. When he died as a complication of the artificial lungs necessary to live in that old dead, world. Much like everything else, Takemikazuchi had fled to the fake worlds online.

Building this place had been his way of mourning, and now as Takemikazuchi stood to face his rival, he could not be shaken from the peace that had been created from this place to help dispel live through those dark days.

 _I wish he could see this now._ It was an impressive sight they cut. These beings of red and silver who possessed immense power and grace, wielding staffs of adamantium that might as well have been carved from their wielders for how little they moved.

Takemikazuchi only really felt here that he was as what he had become. An angry war god whose presence defied anything to dare to resist the onslaught of his powerful arms.

His rival was no less resplendent a figure of divine strength. A pillar upon which the weight of the world might rest comfortably. Two beings of unquestionable skill and fortitude. They were not alone, however.

Ice flowed like ripples from the massive, blue judge. Panting in anticipation as he diligently raised his hand to start the next bout. The statues shifted in facing each other, the gambit having been answered immediately by both foes.

Seated in the seiza on a cushion against the far wall from the opponents so that his back pressed against the wall, Cocytus had only ceased his endless praises when they had singled him that they were both ready to proceed again.

Everything in the world tensed as if the very ice in the mist could realize what was about to occur. The ice seemed to free itself in the air, so heightened were their perceptions that it lingered in a long moment of peace as the mighty arm descended in a fearsome arc.

"Begin!"

Takemikazuchi rocketed off from his stance in a burst of motion that allowed him to use the entirety of his natural strength in a downward strike. As the challenger, he would not be cowed into merely waiting for Touch Me to respond nor could he afford to take it slowly.

 _No, that hadn't worked the last time and wouldn't work now. I must force the old man off balance._

Despite breaking the sound barrier, Takemikazuchi new the strike had no chance of landing. The rattling of his arms as he made first contact would have shattered a weaker beings' arms much like the ice surrounding them which shattered from the shockwave.

The adamantium began to give as he pressed, until his gauntlets were touching Touch Me's. If he could hold this position, he would be able to control the rest of the match.

This time, it turned out to just be an 'if' for Takemikazuchi. He had overcommitted and had landed in such a way that the silver knight was able to catch the blow and skirt under and pass him. The pain of this failure was like that of being slapped as Touch Me connected with a clean hit to his waist.

"Point. Lord. Touch. Me."

A tinge of disappointment lingered in the blue judge as activated a skill that repaired the damage to the arena.

One singular second had passed, and numerous holes like those created by bombs littered the floor. Deep cracks spiderwebbed from points on the wall closest to the points were their weapons had connected with each other.

Cocytus' useful little skill had proven to be the deciding factor in choosing this practice arena. Feeling the results underneath, him as the Nephilim slowly meandered around the ring, Takemikazuchi felt that it had proven beyond convenient.

 _Ahh, the old man really hasn't lost it, has he?_ Not that Takemikazuchi minded terribly losing to him. No frustration yet either, just a comforting nostalgia of returning to a problem and discover that it was as difficult now as it had been at the first attempt many times ago.

 _Well at least I know the rush strategy still isn't effective. Maybe I'll lead with a feint and try to provoke an early counterattack?_

Takemikazuchi was not someone to be intimidated by a challenge and was the type of man that when he stood at the base of a mountain, all he could think of was the view from the top.

Challenge drew him like a moth to the flame, and no flame burned brighter in Nazarick then that of Touch Me. Takemikazuchi could accept only such a man as a rival. It was just the beauty of the universe that it had gifted him such a foe that felt like he managed to stay just that one step away.

One day that flame had left him alone here, pointless and goalless. How can one accept remaining when the unbeaten was gone?

 _Old man, you're not going to be getting a chance to get away from me this time._

Reaching his inventory, Takemikazuchi pulled out a single vial of red liquid. _A [Minor Healing] potion ought to put me back to full._

Downing the potion in one gulp, he couldn't stop the sigh as his muscles were soothed. This modified form of kendo they were fighting in wasn't as technical as a true bout but was much rougher on his body.

 _It's a shame that we can only really do the basics anymore._ His arm felt so powerful and good in a way that it had never felt but was closest to when Takemikazuchi'd been the captain of his high school's kendo team. He might have been the most successful one at that too, but…

"Kid, you done? Don't you know that it's supposed to be the elders who get tired first and not some young student?"

"This coming from a cranky old bastard that never learned to respect anything but his own stubbornness!" Stretching his right shoulder, he turned to face Touch Me. "Alright, I'm ready! Of course, that is as long as you are willing to judge Cocytus?"

"It. Continues. To. Be. My. Honor. My. Lord."

Chuckling he tossed the battered piece of metal away with the empty vial before drawing another staff from his collection. _I'll have to find some way to thank Cocytus for agreeing to helping to re-teach us._

Settling easily into a stance opposite just out of the reach of his opponent, he waited for the signal again.

 _You won't be able to get away this time before I'm able to surpass you, Katsu._

"Begin!"

 **1\. It is forbidden to bring another member below ½ health or to use most skills on them without permission.**

...

-Ulbert Alain Oodle-

Smoke emitted from eternally smoldering ruins, as the white stone seemed to burn with from the rage of those that had cast it down. A congregation of demons which now knelt in solid prayer at the dark figure which was climbing the last of the marble steps into the main chamber of The Burning Temple

Strutting confidently through the ruined temple that formed the innermost lair of his great creation, Ulbert Alain Odle felt like he was living a life that was uniquely pleasing to himself in a way that had been designed for him. Which it should be as he made this place and this body he inhabited. Cloak billowing majestically in the smoldering embers of the defiled structure he felt as though he had just been summoned out of a dark ritual into his kingdom. His entire being radiating command and authority.

 _Once I finished getting used to this body, I must say that I look so badass._ He thought as the various demons bowed deeper in his presence as he outstretched his arms.

Hooves clacking ominously in the deathly quiet, packed ruin as Ulbert observed the agonized faces of the different destroyed statues that flanked his vassals. A single solitary white throne remaining untouched in the center.

 _Oh, that feels so good._

Years of feeling that he had been forgotten by society to exist as a lowly worm had made him so ready to relish in this attention and praise. That he had risen so masterfully to the situation proved that maybe he hadn't been destined to that existence.

There was something infinitely pleasing to Ulbert that every little action he took could be credited to some great design of mischief. Making every little plan he did pull off akin to a masterful stroke that had been building.

Settling for having to twirl his goatee instead of mustache was about as far as he had to compromise his enjoyment so far.

 _I must be careful or else I might lose myself in this feeling. Less I become like those damn people that made it impossible for me to rise in that other world._

For now, he was content, and as Ulbert took his seat upon what was his right Ulbert bid his bowed creation to rise.

 **2\. Remain in RP character whenever possible**

...

-Bukubukuchagama-

If the ten were to have wagered who would have talked to the most NPCs to this point, they would have all lost money as Bukubukuchagama had a goal in mind and would not be stopped for anything. One that would take her across more parts of Nazarick then the rest of her companions put together.

That was going around ordering NPCs certain specific commands that all centered around her brother.

From reporting behaviors to her or requiring them to contact her if in their conversations with the birdman certain phrases came up like 'Flat is Justice' and so on.

 _That little pervert isn't using this as some excuse to live out his goddamn dream of having a harem while I'm stuck crawling around as a pink slime!_

Sighing, she consulted the list of NPCs that she had persuaded Momo to make for her to ensure maximum efficiency in this objective. Crossing out a few more names she considered her next targets.

 _Alright, that's the last of the maids, and pretty much finishes off the ninth floor. I don't think he'd be crazy enough to go to the 8th with her watching it, and the 7th would mean going through that delusional idiot so that should be safe which means that… ugh._

The 6th floor. Home to many wonders such as the great forest, the night sky created by Blue Planet and the Colosseum to view invaders trying and failing to survive. None of that was the reason that she didn't want to visit.

No, no, no, that all had to deal with the fact that Bukubukuchagama had no maternal bones in her entire body, especially when it came to deal with a highly parodied version of herself and her brother.

 _Children are just such a pain!_ Memories of hundreds of screaming and crying children that had flocked to the more child centered conventions and events that she had been forced to deal with over the years. The endless screaming and crying even a world away had her shaking.

 _It's not like that I haven't had problems with certain Otoku fans over the years but at least the security guards would be willing to do something. Everyone would just think I'm some weird idiot for calling them on a kid who wanted to meet her favorite animal's voice actor._

With her interest in children firmly nipped in the bud Bukubuku had no interest in mothering two ultra-powerful brats.

 _Someone more even tempered like Momonga or Touch Me would be a better parent anyways._ She rationalized. _I, however, am much more qualified at herding idiots then children._

Nodding to herself, she crossed out the part of the list dealing with the 6th floor. Hopefully the deterrent that had been a trap version of himself would deter Peroroncino from stepping foot their and she could target more vulnerable areas.

One lingering thought couldn't escape her though and that had her almost tearing her gooey head off.

 _Why does it always have to be kids!_

 **3\. Avoid giving conflicting orders to NPCs whenever possible**

...

-Touch Me-

A silver helm glittered resplendently in the magical light that illuminated the personal quarters of what could only be a wealthy man. Facing outward on velvet sheets towards a table set for one, staring defiantly towards the compound eyes that analyzed the room around it.

What it would say if it could talk, no one knows, but something about it seemed to possess an honorable, questioning defiance to Touch Me as he partook in what he had deemed as his evening meal. Time had become an almost foreign concept to his mind in this state. The aches and wear of age that had so regulated everything about his life gone.

Dinner had been a quite affair with regularity before becoming trapped in this new world so it didn't bother him as much as Touch Me felt it should.

His sentimental mind would wander as he tasted the exquisite food, carried away to a memory by a new flavor. The firm metal of a long cafetiary table, the soft cushions of a nice restaurant, and if he was lucky, a wooden table set for four. Touch Me would reach for it before the helmet invariably brought him back.

For a while now his life had become this drifting thing that seemed to pass him by in ages. An extended failure that had never been a part of his life before.

Touch Me was certainly the one to have experienced the highest amount of success in Ainz Ooal Gown, whether in the game or real life. A high-ranking administrator that oversaw several bodies tasked with limiting corruption he wasn't quite as naive

The frustration of this job had driven him to being someone deeply concerned with justice in whatever activities he took part in his spare time.

Such a spirit cannot long be satisfied by half measures though. Taking his fight to reality, Touch Me had felt confident and proud, he would make a difference he was sure. But the powers that be simply pushed back with an indifferent power that could not be defeated.

Impossible work assignments for investigating too deeply into certain accounts, overtime whenever possible after the smallest mistakes, and a distance from his coworkers that left him isolated in his misery.

He had been slowly beat down and put into his placed, trained like a dog until all that remained was the smiling compliant gentleman. For a second a familiar set of eyes appeared behind the visor and an equally familiar voice.

" _You used to have a fire to you, something that pulled others to you, and now… Just, just take care of yourself alright?"_

Crash. The glass that he had been drinking from instantly snapped in his gauntleted hands as he stood up from the table, and violently shoved the helm back on.

 _The past needs to stay in the past for now, I can't let myself fall apart when there's so much that I can do for my friends._

With a nod he set off, perhaps Momonga could use some help or if not, he would find something else to do. Touch Me always did.

 **4\. All important matters shall be put to a vote, with at least 7 guild members being present and reaching a 6-count threshold.**

...

-Momonga-

Momonga had been closer to a referee then most other guild leaders in Yggdrasil. Preferring to only intervene to stop fights and keep everyone happily working toward the same goal rather than deciding said goal.

Which had made it all the weirder when during that original meeting they had that Touch Me had proposed that the day-to-day running of the guild should be left in his hands alone while the rest took some time to catch their breaths. It made sense in practice after all, Momonga could rationally think through problems behind the world's greatest poker face and he possessed the greatest amount of knowledge about the state of the tomb.

Maybe there had still been a chance for him to shake of this duty, but chance had been immediately and permanently destroyed once Ulbert had chimed in that this would have the added benefit of presenting a united front to the Guardians

Running a democracy of ten extremely confused people with no goal hadn't been the position Momonga thought he would ever find himself in anymore then becoming the Great Sorcerer King had been in another life.

 _Well democracy isn't the right word. It's much closer to a business with my friends as the board and I'm the CEO or spokesperson depending on who I'm talking too._

Either way, circumstances (or authorial bias) had led him to following the steps set by his alternate twin, down to a fateful flight under a brilliant moon. Outside of these little adventures, the Overlord had spent most of his time as he was now, working in his office.

Even in here he could not escape his fate as another gem of his newfound importance had been the guards that were stationed with him in his office. Watching even the slightest movement Momonga made with an unmatched focus. Their presence instead had been a part of a compromise made between the players and their concerned creations.

Originally, the NPCs had pushed for each of the Supreme Beings to have their own guard with them to ensure their safety in the tomb. No one had taken kindly to the suggestion.

After an extended meeting with Momonga relaying messages between the guardians and the other guild members they reached said compromise.

Some selfish part of Momonga had still wanted to fight the idea but had easily caved once he saw that his friends pleading looks. There was a guilt he hadn't managed to shake off whenever he was with these people.

 _This is my fault that they are here, and anything that I can do to help them is what any good person would do._

By his help, it generally meant that of the NPCs as Momonga could do little more to keep his head above the water then delegate almost all his tasks to the more competent hands of NPCs like Albedo or Demiurge.

 _I don't think that the NPCs are holding any ill will towards us, but that doesn't mean that they too aren't just as confused as us and waiting for us to show weakness._

Sighing, he stamped another paper before holding it out to the guard closest to his desk. With a bow the insectoid raced off. And as much as he hated to admit it, Momonga was relying on his greatest shame in a way that disgusted him.

 _Only Albedo can I truly trust of the Guardians right now that I've chained her to me with both duty and love. The others I will have to rely on by being a good leader to them so that they don't wish to revolt against us._

Shoving the panicking Saturo to the side and trying to summon the mentality of Momonga he worked.

 **5\. In order to prevent ties, the Guild Leaders vote will count as two votes**

...

-Tabula-

Intent was probably the word that first came to mind when thinking of the way that Tabula liked to operate in this game. Some people might fiddle around with a build design or take time to feel out a game before committing to a path, but Tabula had never been one of this people.

From the moment he had decided to play Yggdrasil, he had already planned out his first 50 levels and new that his journey would take him into becoming the best alchemist possible.

With such a clear goal in mind, it had been easy for him to construct his character. An ancient dabbler in all sorts of forgotten lore that could change the nature of any item given enough preparation and who relished in pursuing 'forbidden' knowledge.

Maybe that's why Tabula had so quickly fallen into the orbit of the so called 'villain guild'. Reflecting on that, it's probably why he had become the most dedicated to transforming their lair into a proper dungeon.

In many ways, he was directly responsible for making the statement of anything could be lurking behind any door in Nazarick true. Paying thousands of dollars to ensure that the little details of his vision were born to life. Every little torment and nod to writers like Poe and Lovecraft had been worked in diligently.

So much so that a being that claimed descent from Yog-Sothoth himself lurking behind a crack in a door was also in keeping with this desire. It's just that the reason behind it was what had him so stressed. Deathly pale flesh seemed even paler against the purple, bruise-like blemishes that were visible through his cloak.

However, there was nothing predatory about his movement. Rather the extra appendages were tense as if they were ready to propel him away from any problem that he might encounter beyond that door. A maw that normally promised unspeakable horrors to its victims shook thinking about the terrifying beast that hunted him.

This situation in most circumstances would excite, in the way that a true horror connoisseur might wish to experience the real thrills after becoming numb to jumpscares and music ques. The menagerie of monsters that seemed to find any excuse to follow him around at any chance had satiated that desire.

All the fun of avoiding discovery but none of the consequences. This was a different case.

The cause behind it was an in innocuous cause. A simple oversight that came from one of the least thoughts about Guardian level NPCs during the Golden Days not having her own rooms.

To be honest with himself, Albedo had been the least thought about of his three creations. Her purpose had been that of a final emergency shield instead of a lair boss. After all the last true challenge was supposed to come from the Guild Members themselves. And while he had enjoyed creating her description and look, it just would have been too expensive to create a suitable room for her.

 _I mean really, what's the point of storing your shield away from optimal [Super Tier] spell blocking range. And I used the rest of my bonus when I was creating her on polishing off Nigredo's room at that point._

Daring to open the door slightly more before slamming it shut as he heard footsteps heading down the hall.

 _Maybe if we ever had to use her, I would have remembered, but honestly it was just like forgetting that one ornaments box. It should have just been no big deal!_

Instead his most sadistic creation now had both a direct path to him and the target of her affection. Which just reminded him of another headache dealing with her.

 _Got to find a way to explain that to the others that doesn't make us look like the worst members of the guild._

Said target of unrequited love had in all his wisdom granted her a room in one of the empty private quarters (the one closest to Momonga in case you were curious). Compounding the severity of the situation was that Tabula in his panic to make things up to her had agreed to any one request of her.

 _Which just so happened to agree to ship her and Momonga together and try and set them up somehow._

Which is how he found himself hiding his squid head behind his own door in his own fortress pursued by his own living shield. Albedo was relentless in consulting him for either advice or enacting a plan.

It's not like even teleporting didn't even help him as Albedo as Guardian Overseer could easily figure out where he went and follow him with her own ring given by her precious Momonga.

Nowhere was safe for him now outside his room, and as what he thought his stomach growled, he knew that he would have to take the risk of leaving again. Gulping, he flung the door open before taking off quickly down the hall.

In the end, all these thoughts and headaches came back to one simple thing.

 _I should have made Albedo her own room!_

 **6\. Until further notice, only certain NPCs shall be allowed in the Supreme Beings wing of rooms**

...

-Yamaiko-

Adjustments were a necessary thing for every one of the ten who found themselves now roaming the halls of their formally virtual lair. For some this was the first true off time that they had had in years, and they had to do something with the sudden surplus of free time less they drift further from their tenuous hold on reality.

For no one else had it seemed that the passing seconds had accumulated most in the consciousness of their mind then for Yamaiko. Who in many ways had been the most content with her life before the transfer over. Instead of filling her days with the rush of incoming classes which spilled over into tutoring. She missed those noises brats that had pushed her at times but overall held her with an endearing, earned respect.

Yamaiko was in no way prepared in how to deal with the absolute worship that she received every time from her opulent personal quarters. She spent a lot of time alone, only having a handful of times shared a meal with Bukubuku or Touch Me. Time and space were something that she needed in order to process what had happened to her.

Reading was something that she had found doing a lot of since they had become trapped in this new world. Escaping from the chaos that had been become her life in a new world for another felt surreal as did pretty much everything that she did. It wasn't exactly a surprising interest to fall back on, as most teacher's liked reading, and Yamiko wasn't in the practice of being the exception to the rule.

Yamaiko had grown accustomed to her averageness. The politely smiling older sister of a genius younger girl had aged seamlessly into that of the form of a proper, unassuming teacher that dealt kindly, but firmly with her pupils.

Yggdrasil had been an escape from that restrained life. While never losing her kindly demeanor, Yamaiko felt comfortable to be rash and to rush into situations without thinking for the first time. Her role as a spiritual magic user that could cut loose and punch her way out of a problem was such a nice change.

 _I don't think that there is any way for me to punch my way out of this spot._

Sinking into a new wave of melancholy, as she felt as though no matter how opulent this place may be that she had already been buried in her tomb.

Soft knocking at her door brought her out of such thoughts as she straightened her clothes before standing behind her desk.

 _Oh, well it was getting close to that time then wasn't it?_

"Come in please"

The door swung open gently with the graceful movement of the person it now revealed, her own creation Yuri Alpha. With a practiced ease, the Dullahan was bowing before her desk.

"I am here as you requested, my lady."

"Thank you, and please, as I've told you, you don't have to bow when greeting me"

Yamaiko was grateful that once again Yuri had not chosen to fight her on this as Yuri demurely looked up at her before starting on a string of compliments and questions. An autopilot switch turned on in Yamaiko's brain as the conversation struck an easy rhythm. She did not know if she would ever break the maid out of her habit of bowing whenever Yuri saw her, but this was familiar to Yamaiko.

 _It doesn't matter where you are, every class has a teacher's pet. I could almost believe that she was just a particularly attentive student following her senpai were it not for the clothes._

Every supreme being fell on a scale with how they dealt with their respective creations. From Bukubukuchagama and Momonga who avoided theirs to Herohero that was constantly being attended by one of the maids he created. Yamaiko would place 3rd on the list behind Herohero and Takemikazuchi for time spent.

Every day since the first two, the pair would meet and spend a few hours together. In between talking with each other they may eat or just silently enjoy each other's company while reading. Yuri Alpha may find new ways every time to describe what an honor she was paying the maid, but Yamaiko couldn't help but feel she was getting more out of it.

Which probably prompted her to raise her hand to silence the maid before stating decisively.

"Yuri, you are my dear creation. If you insist on not addressing me without a proper title, then just Ms Yamaiko will do."

Adoration, love, respect, and happiness flashed in the eyes of her creation, and Yamaiko smiled warmly down at her.

 _Slowly I'm getting out of this funk thanks to you child._

 **7\. Until further notice, you have to check in with either a fellow guild member or a designated NPC once a day**

...

-Peroroncino-

Long term benefits weren't something that a true master pervert should take much concern of, instead living for those brief moments of triumph before being confined back down to the level of the rest of society. Or at least that's the 'noble' sentiment that Peroroncino had tried to drag out as he had finally steeled his nerves enough to undo his earlier panty raid from what his sister had termed as his favorite fetish doll.

Returning the selected stylized 'armor' to his friend's NPC had been difficult enough.

 _Flash Back_

 _The birdman had decided to occupy one of the chairs as he watched the treasurer of Ainz Ooal Gown work, storing the dozen or so lingerie armor garments that he had grabbed the last time he had appeared here. Being impressed with the speed he carried it out considering every move seemed to be a plant to another exaggerated pose._

You really struck gold with this one big bro Momo. _He assumed that he was done by the bow he gave at the end that seemed to also somehow function as a perfect salute._

" _Thank you for your help, Pandora's Actor. And one final thing, for me. Could you not tell any of the others about this?"_

" _I will try to Lord Peroroncino! Though if Mein Glorious Vater should ask I will without hesitation tell him."_

" _Eh? Well that would be fine then. I will be going then, I have more 'research' that needs attending"_

" _Oh, Lord Peroroncino! You are far too gracious!" Straightening so that his empty eyes were staring directly at him._

" _Please forgive me but I must know more. In order to improve my disguise of you of course!" The smooth, egg shaped head quickly turning into his own as Peroroncino got to briefly admire his clone before something happened. Something that might scar a lesser man._

 _Holding up a pink, frilly bra against his chest in a complete deadpan._

" _Do you always wear women's underwear?"_

 _Flashback End_

Even thinking back to it now had him almost retching with one of his hands braced on the wall. Peroroncino was a pervert after all, but not that kind!

"Is something wrong my lord?"

No matter where he went in the Great Tomb, Peroroncino would find himself picking up an escort of NPCs. It wasn't always a bad thing mind you. The cute maids of the 9th floor waiting on his every need were more than welcome as well as some of the other NPCs.

Rather it was the creature like this one, a level 20 Vampire Thrall who patrolled the 2nd floor near the teleport area, that annoyed him so much. They would take it upon themselves to be his guide or to stand guard around him in case he needed something. It was such a pain!

 _How am I supposed to 'investigate' the truly important areas of the tomb with such serious men constantly watching me!_

It ran something along the lines of if Touch Me was in his business mode during a raid in his squad. So invested that it pushed it just beyond his limit of wanting to slack off.

The crunching of bone brought him back to reality after the humanoid undead crushed some bone underfoot as he took a step closer. A very surreal expression of concern and panic on his dead face made him move to reassure him.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I was, uh, I was just trying to get a… good feel for this wall's texture?"

"Ah, of course my lord!" Was the quick and absolutely satisfied result. As if Peroroncino had just provided what should be the most obvious answer.

 _How could he just buy that so sincerely? Eh, he seems to be waiting for more, what else does he expect from me? Maybe an answer to if it's up to my standards? Why are underlings so complicated!_

"I find this wall and the rest of the defenses to be satisfactory, keep up the good work."

"Thank you so much Lord Peroroncino, I and all your loyal servants of this floor will strive to maintain it as such." The back of the thrall bent at an unnatural angle so that his head grazed the ground while everything below his hips remained upright. A slight shake seemed to have gained hold over his body."

"Oh, uh, excellent then." _My back wants to go out just looking at that._ "Now please, I have urgent matters with Shalltear that involve returning some borrowed materials."

 _Well it's not like I stole any of these clothes, in fact I paid real money for some of this._

A clear crack could be heard as the back of the creature straightened in an instant. Determined eyes flashing before the thrall nodding. Setting a pace that was closer to a light jog for Peroroncino but might be close to his maximum speed.

Leaving the birdman with one thought about his behavior. _Why didn't I think of this earlier?_

Eventually the tunnel that they had been following in an eternal twilight widened until it revealed the dead heart of the 2nd floor. Thousands of crumbling minor graves filled with the imrememerable tides of history that had come to rest uncomfortably in the sounds of decay.

The Grave Vault of Adipocere was closer in function for the floor of that of a subway station. All major pathways from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors were feed into here where it was possible to access any of the domain of its lady. The massive mausoleum that dominated the center of the room funneled all pass in alleyways made of bone.

Devoid of light and noise save for the scraping of bone as the low-level hordes of POP monsters shambled across the causeways. Peroroncino couldn't help but feel an immense level of pride as his eerily keen eyes beheld the grounds in its entirety.

Hundreds of hours of redesigning and resource management had yielded this testament to the name of Nazarick the Great Tomb. Part of him would have liked to admire what had been created with his help but a inconspicuous crack in the wall called to him.

Positioned about a quarter of the way across the massive marble walls of the central building, it was a notch which could open a passage directly into the quarters of Shalltear Bloodfallen with the help of a 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

His head may have been a bundle of nerves wracked with waves of anxiety and curiosity, but his heart was true in its desire. Ditching his escort with a single, powerful beat of his wings he closed the distance in moments. Slamming the ring into the fissure, the marble parted before him.

Another blink and… There she was, standing with her back towards him in the reception area of her private quarters. Two vampire brides had apparently been in the middle of applying a new layer of makeup and polish to her. That did little to detract from her in Peroroncino's eyes.

Just being able to see her silvery hair and evening dress swaying slightly with every little move, a realism impossible to a video game character. Her delicate hand signalling her assistants to leave as she turned her head to take her first good look at her visitor. Stunning red eyes widening in surprise before crinkling in pleasure as a smile adorned her regal looking features.

"My, my were you eager to see me Lord Pero-ron-cino" It was like she was tasting every part of his name in her fanged mouth, savoring the new flavor as she rooked with each beat. Before turning around to greet him properly and...

And everything was perfect about her but the tragedy that was that someone had changed her chest! Instead of the flat appearance that he craved, two proud, large mounds adorned her and ruined the perfection that had been her design.

Peroroncino had already been rendered weakened by just seeing his design brought to lift, then her seductive voice and routine had left him almost defenseless to this completely unexpected shock.

 _I... I don't know how to feel about this._

And he would not decide now as he promptly fainted, face planting in front of his now screaming with concern guardian. His hardness being squashed against the unforgiving stone.

 **8\. Until further notice, no romantic liaisons with each other or the NPCs of the Tomb.**

...

-Herohero-

There were many words that could be used to describe a slime. From the weak ones that eked out an existence in the corners of dungeons to their more terrifying pears. Regal was not a very good word to describe these slimes no matter how powerful they may be.

Foreboding? Yes, in most cases, but even that was a bit of a stretch for Herohero was in the position he was in. Hunched over at a small desk as the almost black purple slime seemed to melt away as if his very essence had been burned like a candle as he blankly stared at the pristine sheet in front of him.

What had brought him to this sorry state was a rather simple game mechanic that left him beyond lost now. Level Management.

Levels were as much a currency in the Yggdrasil as coin had been. They could be sacrificed to utilize strong abilities, were one of the main penalties for death, and could very easily be replaced in the case of being lost.

It had been two years since Herohero had played as this character, and he wasn't quite content with the design he had gone with in the face of this new challenge. Being an acidic slime had more than a few advantages, but his Solution's design had given him a few thoughts. Mainly being able to regain a functional human form again in an attempt to increase his viability in more situations.

Well at least the mold and shape of a human on the outside. There were still some limits after all.

While it was true that his new body could mimic the old reality, it was an incomplete camouflage in comparison to the peak which a few changes could be his. And Herohero, while not opposed to the break that the past few days had been, wasn't content to be a man that only had a few uses.

 _You learn something about how people react to what they perceive as monsters when you spend years rooming around a popular DMMO-RPG._ That answer usually involved as many pointy objects as they could manage being flung or sliced into you.

Herohero did not know what people might inhabit this world, but he was fairly sure with _how_ they would react to him and his companions' monstrous images. In other words, it wouldn't be a bad idea for them to have a friendly face to act as the greeting committee.

These might have been the thoughts that brought him to this desk, though a few others held him back from making any progress.

Chief amongst these problems was that he wasn't quite sure how much of his fighting capabilities would be acceptable to trade off. The other major problem was slightly more concerning to Herohero however.

 _How the hell am I even going to make these changes if I ever decide on them?_

Considering that the most popular means of level management in Yggdrasil had been just to die seemed to be a bit of an extreme solution to wanting to make his slime change color essentially.

 _I'd need at least one other person to help me with that, and when you can only think of Tabula as someone willing to help you, I've come to take that as a bad sign._

Granted, Herohero was not worried about the most getting help, more rather the whole dying thing instead.

 _Yeah, I'm going to avoid that little feature for as long as possible._

In turn this left one tried and true method for a level 100 player to quickly lose levels, high tier spells and abilities. A quick trip to the colosseum on the 6th floor and five good activations later, Herohero would have all the room Herohero needed to get any changes that he wanted.

Of course, this then forgetting that he didn't really know how to get the levels he wanted if Herohero could find the experience. Not including getting his sometimes-prickly friends to agree to said changes.

It made his helpful little thought feel like a tenuous situation that could be the first stumbling block for the rest of the group. In place, Herohero remained then, staring blankly at the clean sheet until a knock on his door drew him from his 'work'.

 **9\. Until further notice, all changes to your character must be reviewed by two other members before they are enacted**

...

-Blue Planet-

The sun had not yet quite peaked over Nazarick. Seeming to smile lazily down at the green earth as its rays feed the first major changes created by the Supreme Beings on this world. A thick forest had sprung up overnight much like the hills that they covered. Accomplishing in a night what would have taken years for even the most committed of landscapers.

Tall, proud new life that was currently being watched over by a singularly massive tree just inside the walls of Nazarick. Easily cresting over 300 feet with thousands upon thousands of green leaves extended outwards from mighty branches that yearned for more from the sun. At the center of the main trunk could only be a large face that moved as it observed its kingdom.

The third form of Blue Planet had been very situational in Yggdrasil as in order to reach its mammoth size and health pool, it sacrificed almost all his mobility and greatly reduced the frequency he could launch attacks. But that higher HP bar as well as widening the range of his druid spells at a cost to their effectiveness had been useful in several raid bosses as it allowed him to be a tank and healer.

Extending roots that stretched for hundreds for miles and connected him to the very essence of this world of this new garden Blue Planet had created. Blue Planet had tried to defend his own personal desire to do this as that it would be unfair for him to just laze around in the sun while his companions worked. That and Blue Planet's new forest would further help to shield Nazarick in addition to the earlier work of Mare, who was currently napping under the shade of his leaves.

Though it hardly required any effort thanks to his 'Sapling of the World Tree' racial class.

 _I have created in days a forest that has been gone from the face of our home world for almost a half century._

Were it not for the presence of his friends and his some of his own lingering fears about what the outside world might rend onto him, Blue Planet would have liked to have left this tomb behind. Not that the NPC's weren't kind and attentive, but a dream had been nurtured in his mind was suddenly possible.

To find a perfect, hidden valley. Untouched by time or the steel of any man and to guard it. Living in it as a perpetual warden in a place that followed the ancient rhythm of life with its long, resonating beats. To let his new body become a complete part of it.

The rustling of leaves almost woke the child up as Blue Planet tried to physically shake the thought from his head.

For now, Blue Planet would not leave his friends behind and would instead assuage this want of that serene, peaceful life with his own creations. Weaving his roots together and raising another few acres of seeds from the ground with a single activation of a skill. At which point, once again satisfied with his work, he again basked under the luminous midday sun.

 _Maybe in another few hours I'll check in on the others._ He idly thought, knowing that he should see if there was more for him to do. Until then he slipped back into the deep meditative state he had been in previously.

 _I can live like this_

 **10\. Until further notice, no one is allowed to leave the tomb alone or beyond a distance of 10 km**

...

If there was a singular praise that could be reserved for this original burst of rulemaking was that of the sincere, and concerted effort to follow them by the ten. None of the rules were remarkable inspirations of thought nor would they survive long past the first contacts with the outside world. However, for the time that the temporary rules had been in place no incident had been reported of their breaking, nor would it remain anything but the gravest of charges to go against the first permanent additions.

Maybe this spirit of cooperation and trust would allow them to achieve more than any other visitor had for this New World. Maybe even their combined efforts could outshine what Momonga had achieved on his own given time.

A cynic would however be well within their right to question that such a spirit could long endure in the face of unlimited power.

After all, the Greed Kings had held a similar council at the start of the reign. And one only needed to view the ruined city that was their capital to see how well that turned out for them. Kings had been cast down, proclaimed gods had faded, and heroes had withered under the passage of time as was the case for all in the face of that impossible force.

What they would become would never be forgotten by this world though.

...

After our wounds had been healed and the second party had been repulsed by the mysterious individuals, a final party of a single demon attacked. According to the musings of Master Ainz Ooal Gown, it was likely that they had come in response to the means he had employed to repulse the Sunlight Scripture. It was at this point that the Battle of Carne Village entered its third and final phase.

\- Excerpt from the Official Testament of Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff on the Recent Border Incursions

AN: Thanks for reading!

This was a fun chapter for me to write in many ways. I got to give a crash course introduction to how the characters are adjusting and a little bit about who they are. It also was my first time writing a 'fight' scene, so there's that too.

Hopefully I can pick up the pace a bit when it comes to writing. DoD next chapter shouldn't be too far off in the future but I am thinking of doing some changes with the way that I'm approaching it. As far as the next installment of this, maybe a month or a month and a half? I feel like this story has been the most taxing one I've done as far as my desire to have it edited and part of the slowness has been a frustration of the quality of the work. If anyone has suggestions about a good way to find a beta writer or just some other tip, I'd appreciate it.

Still, I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed it, and I got a few other story ideas that are working their way out of the planning stage so maybe I'll be up to four soon too.

Special thanks to rmarcano321, shadowmere388, Decrement, RyuujiVantek, Nameless Grave, Kure1, MysticPeanutButter, sonic, OldWorldVulture, Lutemis, Overword, Lukas, and the two Guests.

The next chapter shall be: Enter Stage Right.

Until then,

-InkBlotches37


	4. Enter Stage Right

Summary: Continuing the trend of me revisiting plot points much more competently handled in the LN, Manga, and Anime, Carne Village! Which will once again mark ground zero for our New Worlders in their contact with Nazarick, but well, first contact just got a lot…weirder?

The stately atmosphere of the Ninth Floor was much more vulnerable then it's garnishing would suggest. Not that it was any indictment of the quality or arrangements of said floor, but well, magic tended to have that effect on existence.

Solemn majesty could hardly compete against the forces of the unnatural after all.

From behind any one of those thousands of doors that dotted its halls could emerge the banal that would defy expectations. It was from one such inauspicious doors that the newest perpetrator arrived with a load and resounding crash of metal on marble.

Loud, barely muffled swearing finished off any last vestiges of dignity as the door groaned open.

The muted, clanking echoing in the halls felt like a lingering reminder of the burst of insanity. Announcing the presence of the current disturber of the peace to any who would come across his path.

That said disturber was none other than the [Paladin of Pure Silver] himself, Touch Me was much to his sheepish chagrin.

As the feeling of embarrassment passed as no one confronted him, Touch Me's armored body visibly sagged with relief. Arms limply hanging at his side as though a puppet waiting for his strings to be cut so that he could shower kisses on the vibrant crimson rug underfoot.

 _Finally! The 9th floor at last._ All the frustration and helplessness of the journey was slowly turning to joy with each passing step confirmed his new location.

 _Haaa, I really thought I was never gonna make it out of the fifth floor there for a moment._

Perhaps a more thorough explanation of the happy man's predicament is in order.

Touch Me had quickly, like most of his compatriots, fallen to an anxious boredom. The unease of a temporary readiness for more insanity to strike suddenly slide into an anxious routine. Kind of like how soldiers could find monotony in trenches or any dangerous position it is impossible to stay at high alert indefinitely.

Such attempted endeavors could only hasten the fraying of an already stretched mind.

Finding things to occupy his days with had been surprisingly problematic given that Touch Me's current surroundings were based on a game. So much so that even though there were things he could do, like train, it meant that most of his day was rather empty.

In response to this, several new habits had already been set into his days. One such being his refusal to use his [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] to travel. Of course, this alone wouldn't go so far as to explain why he was lost for so long. The main [Gates] and physical stairwells linked the floors in an easily navigable way, much like a system of bridges or elevators.

No today had been something of a weekly pop quiz. To see if Touch Me could reach the Ninth Floor after a sparring match with Takemikazuchi without utilizing any of the main paths.

 _Really puts into perspective those people that said it was impossible to beat this dungeon._

Having left the Fifth Floor from one such side [Gate] near the Frozen Prison, he had then proceeded to bounce around the Third, Fourth, and Sixth floor through the various side channels that erratically linked different floors.

Dividing an opponent's group and leaving them off balance had been the primary focus when creating this system after all. Normally the highest these traps would go to would be to the 6th Floor colosseum, but some new ones had been created since their arrival that lead to even the Seventh Floor under orders from Albedo and Demiurge.

None, however, unbeknownst to Touch Me, lead to the Ninth. Thus, had begun the hours of wandering that had finally, mercifully ended.

While it was true that Touch Me could have given in at any time and used any of the main transport hubs between floors if he had wished, to you know, proceed in a logical manner, or just teleported with his handy ring. That was not something that Touch Me's pride could swallow having started the adventure.

No, Touch Me was an explorer, set on a course of a more thorough understanding of his residence and no number of setbacks would stop him.

Lacking either the knowledge of Momonga who would know immediately that such a venture would be impossible or the intrinsic sense of direction that Peroroncino seemed to have, he barged forward, only activating skills that assisted in spotting the different transport rooms.

In fact, it had been the sheer density of these failures that had eventually drawn the curious gaze of the monitor of the teleporting [Gates], Aureole Omega, and her creation of a special, one-time portal which had been his ultimate salvation.

This kindness would never be discovered though and would therefore never remove his sense of triumph of having made it.

Despite how much time this new 'hobby' wasted for him, it was arguably his most productive.

Touch Me hadn't walked through any of these halls for years before that day that they were all stuck here. Not excluding the fact that for a non-significant portion of the Tomb which Touch Me had never even stepped foot in. It was easy to forget the size of his and his friend's creation when it was only a few stops.

Intelligence gathering was not limited merely to the layout either, the monsters that he came across served as a useful way to refresh details about classes and enhance his perception of strength in levels and balance. Touch Me was rusty when it came to be remembering his own combat abilities, he didn't know what that made his knowledge of the difference between a level here or there, what classes were available and what they did, or even what monsters he could encounter.

Factors like these had made it even more important to the silver paladin that he should continue to roam the various sub passages that interlaced the floors together instead of giving up.

 _Not like I can get tired or there is anything else I need to do._

Sighing, he felt the crawling of little legs and a rubbing sensation against his 'lips' as he straightened again. Absently he reached up, hand scratching the visor of his helm. It had become so natural for him to wear the full plate armor that Touch Me often forgot that he wore it.

 _If only getting used to the lip bug being on was as easy as concealing it._

Touch Me would deal with it though to regain a normal voice. Resting on the annoyance scale at both the itchy and slimy end wouldn't have been as bad if it didn't occasionally shift place like now. He had never been more appreciative of his helmet as any twitches his face gave were easy to hide.

 _Or just my face in general. I forgot how creepy it looked._ Touch Me was not bothered per say by bugs, but nor was he comfortable that he had become one. Wearing armor constantly made it so that he could forget that fact. Avoidance wasn't the healthiest strategy but given the circumstances he was willing to give himself a break when it came to deal with his appearance.

 _Plus having it prevents me from messing with the attachment process._

Messing with the bugger before it could more symbiotically attached to him, like Entoma's, would slow down the process dramatically and Touch Me couldn't stand the thought of letting that happen.

A shudder passed through his body as he thought of the overly attentive insect maid who had taken to following him around. Her last offer of a snack still turned his mind's stomach.

 _No, I think it had more to deal with that I could feel my new stomach rumbling._

The NPC's were universally happy to see any of their creators, but it was clear that they had their favorites. Outside his own creation, Entoma fell into the category that seemed to get extra joy in assisting him.

What that meant, Touch Me didn't want to think about, stride unconsciously lengthening as if Touch Me wanted to escape those thoughts physically. Passing by what felt like hundreds of doors before finally pushing open one seemingly at random to reveal… yet another hallway!

Designed to not stick out in comparison to the surrounding hallways, the entrance to the personal quarters wing was rather simple in comparison to what was beyond its doors. The lack of difference to its surroundings was a two-part answer. One, to camouflage the personal rooms from invaders who would look there for rare items. Secondly, there was only so much luxury that one could empress on a room without drifting into the gaudy territory too far.

Crossing the familiar threshold, Touch Me felt all lingering tension leak out of his shoulders.

Nazarick's 9th floor area designed for the personal rooms of guild members was shaped in a T with the base of the T connecting it to the rest of the floor. The left end was the [Round Table Room] for guild meetings, and the right end was the entrance to Momonga's personal quarters.

Doors were spread out farther here, about enough room for a small house in between each. Such was necessary to accommodate any of the personal suits. One of which had opened after Touch Me had passed the first few to reveal a stunning maid leaving, bowing to the room's owner.

Golden eyes widening in a mix of surprise and joy as she turned around after having straightened up, only to be covered by an equally golden wave of hair as she once again shifted into a flourishing bow, this time instead followed by a demure "Lord Touch Me" instead of the "Lord Herohero" moments ago.

Such a display warranted a kind nod from the Paladin of Silver as he passed the maid. A week of such displays had already begun to desensitize him and impressed much of a lost cause changing his friend's stubborn 'children' was going to be.

Not that it wasn't endearing and deeply humbling to receive this kind of greeting.

Touch Me had taken surprisingly well to this treatment. Their attitude, at best, reminded him of the way that his daughters had treated him after he had returned from an extended stay at the hospital. Even the more annoying times was like dealing with a particularly eager to please subordinates.

 _Not a bad thing at all._ He smiles fondly before shaking his head resuming his pace, head firmly facing forward. No time for such thoughts, else he'd be back in his room for the rest of the day. Again.

As he turned the final corner towards Momonga's office, the servants that Cocytus had loaned were already bowing.

 _Probably heard the maid._ Raising his hand in acknowledgement, the two stood at attention with their arms.

Guards like these formed one of the two major groups that were allowed into the personal wing under the sixth rule. No one had problems with allowing the maids but limiting the number of guards had been their greatest fight since that night.

 _I won't ever understand why the NPCs were so incensed about having us followed by a squad of attendants here. They do realize that even the largest assault in Yggdrasil's history couldn't reach anywhere close to this door, don't they?_

Zealots aren't exactly known for their compromising nature though, and the fierce negotiations had continued for many an hour. Burning the midnight candle, they had gone back and forth.

Arguments for logical reasons, like not wanting to compromise the lower floors defenses by removing that many monsters, were shot down by equally impassioned ones about such an ability paled in comparison to the need for them to secure their creators' personage wherever they may wander.

It had seemed like this deadlock would remain as neither side had bent an inch to the pressure from the other after a full afternoon of argument.

Surprisingly it had been Albedo that had 'blinked' first, proposing that instead as a compromise that they only needed to station guards with Momonga as the leader and a rotational guard to be deployed around two Supreme Beings per day.

In that single instance of surprise from the other guardians, they had quickly acted to secure their victory.

Touch Me had physically congratulated everyone for holding firm for their victory, even Ulbert had been scoped up for a hug in his powerful arms.

 _Part of me feels that I should feel worse for dumping another thing on Momonga, but if I had to give up the solitary of my room every day for the rest of eternity I might have snapped._ The usual solutions of paying back Momonga with booze might be out the window, though Touch Me was sure in a world of infinite possibilities they'd find some way.

Though that didn't make the mental image of the overlord drowning under a wave of different spirits poured from giant containers labeled for each occasion any less funny as it floated around Touch Me's mind as he waited for the guards to receive permission for his entrance.

 _I'll think of something slightly more enjoyable for him than that._ He settled on by the time the door in front of him had opened again.

What that door revealed was not a maid or some insect guard, but his own face staring back at him, followed by the top of head, and by his own voice.

"Lord Touch Me, you honor us with your presence. Lord Momonga is still practicing in the other room, so your timing is perfect as always

Perhaps modeling his creation after himself might have been a bit much in hindsight, but Sebas was performing exactly as he had pictured in Touch Me's mind when he created Sebas. Even back then Touch Me wished to protect his friend even when he could not be present. A reminder that he would always support the lonely man that he had found.

These well-meaning intentions didn't change the fact that he was the one stuck with an insectoid face while being constantly reminded of his old, handsome appearance. A slightly younger version too, as if to grind his gears more.

It wasn't his creation that Touch Me was mad at. Rather, he felt the opposite towards the dignified man.

Touch Me loved his daughters and worried about them from the moment their little forms had come to being to now, but that old desire of having his own son. Much less such a polite boy anxiously staring at his shoes while waiting to be acknowledged warmed his heart.

"Be at ease Sebas, I don't require anything but your patience for this old man for taking so long."

Though his tone was playful, Sebas eyes shone with a sincerity in conviction.

"No amount of wait could ever be a bother for me lord as long as I know that you are coming! Rather it is my greatest pride to merely be in your thoughts and a person you consider worth returning to."

Blinking at the once again bowing figure of his old body, Touch Me gave up. Figuring that walking into the next room might break this somber atmosphere, he was glad to hear the footsteps of his creation following him. And if the stately butler was practically bouncing as he followed him, then he'd pretend not to have noticed the breach of character.

Long, awkward swinging motions from skeletal arms greeted him as he walked deeper into the room. How these movements shifted the perspective of the man-sized mirror that whirled around in front of the robed figure, he didn't know.

 _It's like his hands are tangled up in string or something._

Touch Me thought he must have been witnessing progress though as Sebas gave a polite clap at seeing the steadying of the view before gently moving across the forest top.

Turning around the expressionless skull almost managed to hide the air of sheepishness that radiated of the figure.

"Oh, Touch Me! Umu, you have excellent timing. I seem to finally be able to use this well enough to take a quick look outside." Momonga gestured with his head to his side. "Please join me, I would greatly appreciate your insight into the outside."

"Perhaps I did take too long if you're already done with the fun parts and all that remains is work"

Walking to the designated spot he clasped Momonga on the back.

"Of course, I will help, and don't be concerned about your little hang up. You work too much and I fear that we shall soon see what happens when a skeleton works himself to the bone." The corresponding stiffening of Momonga's back to go with a rash of stammering denials had him chuckling. Skeletons can't blush, but Touch Me swore he saw red.

 _I get too much enjoyment on how easy it is to mess with this kid._ It was a purely warm fun of unsettling the younger man. As an uncle may a shy nephew. That they had slipped so easily back into this routine had brought him no small amount of solace since the event.

 _We are still ourselves._

This fact comforted him more than it should give the circumstances. Trying to draw the attention off himself, the overlord pointed out the smoke in the distance on the screen.

"Ah, uh, what do you think that is? A festival, do you think?"

It was not.

Rather it was that same hate able imagery of any of the hundreds of war dramas that Touch Me had witnessed over the years played out before him again before him. When the 'villain' earned his title. But the 'camera' lingered too long in this case the blood congealing on the ground, greedily feeding the ground.

Cruelty that was hard to comprehend on the individual level, muted only just by the lack of sound as the viewing portal shifted from scene to scene.

Racing with the newly arrived knights as they stormed through the village to watching the terrified people be herded by the irregular waves of invaders which drove them towards the center of the village, except for those on the outlying parts where dozens of men wielding swords hewn down those unfortunate to be on the outlying areas at the start.

An eerie silence had deafened the room as they witnessed the slaughter. All to easily they could hear the screams and crying. The butchering of the living, desperate people who were stuck in a silent scream carried the feeling of their spirits as they were unknowing viewed by beings that would be like gods among them who struggled to process what they were seeing.

What is the correct response anyway? When your view shifts from a mother impaled together with her young son to a youth limply crawling at the ground only to be speared once more in the back.

Shock or their bodies new sensibilities created a burrier for them to experience it safely from behind.

Like they could tell how little the chaos around them afflicted the knights. How unhurried each strike seemed. Such motions spoke of an unfailing belief that it did not matter how quickly they struck that these villagers would fall before them.

 _The kind that only comes with experience._ Touch Me thought.

"A slaughter my lords" Sebas' voice was wrangling with barely constrained emotion. The familiar sound of his own voice seemed to jolt his own soul back to action.

It was not that Touch Me hadn't felt anything earlier, more that it was controlled enough for him to think. Now, he was aware of how much his blood was boiling with rage. Muscles restlessly twinging and ready to break into action.

The battle instincts of his new body had refused to break in the face of this one-sided slaughter and nor would his mind.

What strategy the soldiers were employing had become evidently clear in his mind by this point.

By pressuring the villagers from three sides they were able to bottleneck most of population into one large mass that was easy to corral with a dozen knights while the rest could form a net at the back end to catch the much slower villagers.

Killing people that were running was much more difficult than merely capturing those that stopped and meekly gave in. If the villagers maintained some hope of survival in giving up, then they wouldn't need to exert as much effort in getting stragglers.

A simple calculation that had informed the grim work of slaughters across any age.

The large, surrounded group of people grew quickly, until only a little more than a dozen living villagers struggled outside to complete a break away. It was on one of these men that their view came to rest on for a while.

Grappling the steel in his hands in a desperate bid to hold them in place and screaming in the direction of the portal. It was of no help to the man himself. Outside of surprising one soldier, he was quickly cut down.

But still his desperate pleas would not break, as even as he lay dying on the ground, his lips moved as he pleaded fervently. Eyes seeming to look onto his unknown viewers.

Those unheard words and fading eyes were enough to break Touch Me from his daze of watching.

"Momonga, won't you join me in ending this needless slaughter?"

Sighing, the skeleton contemplated the question for a moment as Momonga finally broke his viewing of the now dead man to lock gazes with his friend.

"We would gain nothing by helping them. Unfortunately, it is in our interest to merely observe."

"Please! Can't you see what they are doing to those people? We can save them!"

"My lord is right, Lord Momonga. We shall move to help immediately"

Pride blossomed in his chest at his creations support. But staring at the unshaking face of the skeleton, Touch Me deflated.

"Eh, no Sebas. I know why Momonga has answered the way he has. We may bring danger to ourselves, not to mention the others, if we act hastily"

Gripping his hands tightly enough to crush adamantium, Touch Me tried to calm himself.

 _It never gets easier being able to raise a hand to help someone but to be stopped by the truth of the realities that you must live with._

Touch Me couldn't bear to look at his own face in the eyes and tell him that they couldn't help nor could he bring himself to watch the massacre anymore, so his eyes remained on the only other being in the room.

Glowing red points of light seemed to stare beyond him and Sebas who stood behind him. A million miles away from anything happening in this world.

Maybe his gaze or something else touched him as after finally breaking out of whatever vision he was experiencing, Momonga considered him with a softer glowing in his eyes.

"Umu, you haven't changed since that day have you, Touch Me?"

Those words connected him together with the mind of his friends, to more than a decade ago to the picture of a weak skeleton and strong paladin meeting for the first time.

"Now and always I shall seek justice."

"Very well then. It may be foolish, but I will repay your kindness Touch Me. I take responsibility for this and any of the fallout."

"Thank you."

Relief bloomed in his chest and an anxious excitement to be the Calvary riding to save those people.

"Which is why I will be going first."

The meaning behind Momonga's words didn't need to be stated to be understood and Touch Me just silently acquiesced to the implied "I don't trust you to back down if things are too tough" meaning.

"Sebas, inform Albedo to follow in full equipment. Tell her to deploy to my location with Touch Me and to rally Nazarick's reserve stealth corp."

"[Gate]."

A miasma of blacks and purples sprang to life in front of the skeletal hand.

"I will leave immediately, and Touch Me, you should follow as soon as Albedo arrives if I don't return before then."

"Understood"

"Also, let me do the talking, you can be a little… campy when it comes to rescues."

With that parting jab Momonga stepped forward, staff in hand, and purposefully crossed the threshold, and thus started what would be widely revered and reviled as the arrival of Ainz Ooal Gown in this world.

...

Sometimes when life is moving at its fastest, it feels the slowest. At least, that would be the closest that Sebas could come to describing his life right now if pressed for an answer.

Time could be measured both from an empirical standpoint and the raw feeling as one perceived. The speed of which the events around him had transpired had led to this weird feeling of sinking into the mire of a lengthy timelessness.

As it had taken less than ten seconds after Lord Momonga departed for Albedo to arrive in full battle regalia. How she had arrived so quickly was simple to deduce, and Sebas assumption that she must have been waiting in her rooms so as to be close to this chamber's owner was correct not that he had time to ask.

Twenty for the first of the stealth forces to be deployed and thirty for the last to be depart.

Seconds which normally would have drifted away like grains of sand instead passed more so like boulders, sluggish and heavy in the face of the movement of everything around them. Only one, solitary minute had passed since the portal that had taken away Sebas Tian's creator had disappeared.

It had felt like an hour.

Sebas was the one who had been left behind in that dreadful quiet room. Moreso now that he was alone again pending the arrival of more forces.

Moments separated him from this new burst of company, but Sebas couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that seeped into him.

 _This is my role as the Head Butler of Nazarick too._ Words meant to steel him only brought more shame.

To wait patiently for the masters, return and keep his house in order was the duty of a butler. A task to be completed with the ease of breathing. That was what truths of servitude that he held himself to. The dropping of his stomach with each resounding passing of a second made him feel like a fraud.

Danger of the death of his beloved creator wasn't the fear. He had every confidence in his creator's utter victory, but victory had never been the true concern of a servant of Nazarick.

The rightful conclusion of any Nazarick operation was to be expected.

No, fear came instead from the quiet fact that these halls had been far emptier but a week ago and not even close to the true occupancy that every NPC wished for.

Abandonment.

Discarded again without another thought as so many of the Supreme Beings had chosen. What if something in this world caught the eye of those merciful few that had chosen to stay such that they would be drawn forever from Nazarick?

Might even the steadfast Lord Momonga finally depart them?

Worries like this dwelt in his heart constantly. Fears of a child.

New fears accompanied these old ones. Like the simple question of a faithful subordinate like Aureole Omega risen that had caused a cold sweat to break out across his face.

{Should we inform the other Supreme Beings now, sir?}

Sebas Tian had dismissisadly said that they should wait for more information. A cautious approach that was easy enough to defend should he be pressed on. He hadn't been but he knew exactly why he feared being pressed on it.

It was because he knew that it was the wrong selfish answer to make. Something that he could only view as a personal desire in the face of duty.

That greed was that he so trusted in Touch Me to make the best decisions concerning the surviving villagers, and to protect them. A shameless desire to see the innocent protected even at the cost of hindering Nazarick.

Not to mention that now the protection which they were now in the most need came not from the knights which had stormed the village, but the demons which were now aware of their existence.

Should the other Supreme Beings get involved it would be impossible to guarantee safety for them. The very logic that had created and governed this tomb worked against. Kindness for strangers was a laughable concept for almost every NPC within Nazarick's walls, especially for lowly humans.

It was there for an uncomfortable proposition to him to leave the decision up to these other Supreme Beings who had made the creations of Nazarick this way. It didn't take much thought to determine what these beings thought.

Kindness could not be a foreign concept to the great beings which ruled over the tomb. It had been immediately and universally acclaimed that only out of a great kindness for mere servants had the ten masters decided to stay.

Sebas could hardly think of a more shameless request then to ask for more kindness to be shown to what must be to them merely ants quarreling other ants to these beings.

Not to mention that Sebas couldn't imagine some of those lords ever helping such vulnerable creatures.

How could the man that created a monster like Demiurge care for something so insignificant as the welfare of what would remain of a little over a hundred lowly humans? From what little he could remember his creator's and Lord Ulbert Alain Oodle's reactions they had been naturally opposed, so maybe Demiurge just reflected his own master's views?

Not to say that was entirely possible for some of the Supreme Beings to take a more practical view and persuade Lord Momonga to choose a different course of action like he had originally intended.

Would Lord Herohero or Lady Bukubukuchagma suggest for human tributes like solution might was just one possibility?

Many within the tomb would rejoice at being able to substitute their rations for their preferred prey, and a few peasants that were destined to die would be as good a place as any to start for a worthy cause of feeding a Supreme Being.

Could Lord Touch Me really talk his companions out of such an action should they be adamant about it?

Sebas personally did not wish for such things to come to pass, but how could Sebas oppose his masters for these humans if they demanded it? If it wasn't a direct request or order, Sebas could convince himself to hold off for now.

Hands unable to stop shaking, he clasped them tightly behind his back. Trying to summon an image of calm in the face of the thoughts of what fates may wait for the survivors of that village.

 _For now, Lord Momonga has yielded to saving these people thanks to my master. Involving the others now, before that village can be saved might harden his heart on the matter before value may be found to justify saving them._

Other servants of the great tomb would shrug off these concerns, he was sure. More, most would view them as treasonous to doubt his lords so much over this matter. Who was he a lowly tool to question the ways of those so far beyond him?

It was a crisis of faith that Sebas had similarly dealt with in a different reality. One which the single-minded devotion to his duty had seen him through. But now there was another, deeper loyalty that complicated it further.

If Lord Touch Me once again left, but now in a place where Sebas could chase him, would Sebas be able to remain behind in Nazarick? To through all else that he knew and loved behind for him? To stand against the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown?

 _Yes._

With no hesitation that answer came from his very soul. Such was the nature of the bond between creation and creator. Beyond any duty or oath.

This one singular loyalty to outweigh all others.

That would be such a terrible thing to come to pass for the butler. Sebas was a servant to all the Supreme Beings, the pride and joy that he took from serving each of the extraordinary beings. While he had his preferences, that did not change this. Following Lord Touch Me's will alone would be a betrayal of their trust and what he knew to be against the wishes of the man he served.

Only one thing in his life could outweigh the terror of dying a traitor to this incredible place. And that was to help drive Lord Touch Me away from the others. Let alone from something so foolish as his own wants or desires.

Inconveniencing the Supreme Beings was a crime only suitably repaid with his death.

All this tension and reason to act spoke to the true nature of the being of Sebas Tian as he merely waited a bit longer. Hoping that soon he might be contacted by Lord Touch Me, so that in his wisdom, their might come the answer to Aureole Omega's question.

He managed to hold off the hour it took for Albedo to update him with fresh orders.

…

"[Sleep]"

The two sisters collapsed to the ground inside the protective magic sphere like puppets whose strings had been cut.

 _They couldn't resist even a 2nd tier spell. Huh._

As much as part of him was tempted to wake them up and see the effects of a 1st tier spell would have on them, he restrained this curios side of himself for now.

Time, and probably Touch Me, wasn't on his side for that idea.

 _A 6th tier one-shooting those knights mean the [Death Knight] should be fine on its own but best not to push it too much._

"Albedo"

"Yes, my lord"

"Organize our incoming forces around the town, myself and Touch Me shall finish here. Afterwards, I shall signal you to rejoin us before we reveal ourselves."

"Understood my lord, as my love commands."

Bolting, the dark warrior left the four alone. Momonga facing the now unconscious two girls while Touch Me inspected the armor of the remaining knight. Rewriting the two girls' memories to show him in his now masked appearance would take hardly any effort if evidenced by how easily they fell for earlier low tier spell.

 _Still I should be careful given that I may unintentionally do more damage as a matter of level difference._

Casting [Memory Alteration] required a decent amount of mana, and concentration in lower level players. Momonga, however, was far too powerful for such a thing to be a hassle.

Imprinting his command into the girl's mind, Momonga successfully concealed the ivory white bone that the young woman had seen.

As an additional precaution, Momonga tried to influence the spell to make the memory vaguer. It was… unusual how easy it was to pry into these girls' minds and reconstruct their thoughts. While he had just tried the later idea as a thought, some part of him could sense it taking hold.

 _Come to think of it, why didn't I assume showing up as some skeleton wouldn't cause more panic then the attacking knights themselves._

Sighing, he began to turn his attention to the younger sibling. Touch Me had finished his inspection of the knight as his voice carried over to him.

"So, Ainz Ooal Goal, huh?"

His non-existent heart stopped at the casual question, wincing noticeably at being reminded of his other little bold masterstroke.

To be honest, Momonga still hadn't known why he felt the need to give the guild name when asked by the sisters for a name.

What with their being nine others with just as much claim to it, it was rather bold for Momonga to take it for himself and unthought out. Hell, he hadn't even bothered to change the sisters' memories to his correct name

"Y-you noticed that?"

"Of course, have you been practicing that reveal? Getting the robe movement just right must have taken some time."

"I haven't been practicing that bit, it was just a spur of the moment type of thing."

"Then after we get this little thing sorted out, how about you tell me which ones you have been practicing guild leader."

"Umu…"

Momonga could hear the man chuckling before sighing. Sensing his friends discomfort an armored hand reached out to turn him around so that he was staring at the profile of the silver knight. Wincing in expectance of a chastisement what he instead got was only a sigh.

"Using the name of Ainz Ooal Gown like this is bothering you that much isn't it?"

How couldn't it? This great legacy that Momonga had built with his only friends. Something that after so long he was finally enjoying with them again. No matter how unusual or uncomfortable the circumstances.

They were all stuck here with him because of his need. Without him reaching out so long and so hard for them, none of them may be stuck here. To take further advantage of the precious memories which had succeeded in bringing them back to him was perhaps the most unnerving action Momonga could think of taking.

Touch Me pressed on.

"Listen son, we entrusted you with that name when we _all_ choose you as guild leader. Don't shy away from it or its legacy if you want it."

"I don't! I-it's just that don't you think it was, um, inappropriate to use it for myself? We made it together for all us!"

"True, but didn't we also make that together as well?"

Gesturing pointedly at the staff in the overlord's hands. The proud [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] which Momonga still felt weird to possess.

"Never did you question why we all so easily agreed to make that? Of course, the ultimate guild deserves the greatest guild weapon possible, but there were other options for weapons. Instead we all enthusiastically struggled for that one. One perfect for a certain guild master."

Momonga felt his emotion suppressor kick in and harshly bring him down from the high of the warmth of the Silver Knight's words.

"Thank you."

"Do not be so thankful for the truth, bigger issues remain after all Ainz."

"Umu, you are correct again. Shall we proceed with that issue then?"

"Yes! I was thinking of something noble, and classic like an Arthurian knight or do you think that's too overdone?"

"…eh?"

Any momentum that Ainz had felt was building with their conversation crashed immediately down as the middle-aged man began ranting and raving about the good aspects of different names choices. Names he had thought of if he had a son or names that he thought were cool.

Either way, Touch Me made it very clear that his pure hearted support for Ainz's new name was that the knight would not be refered to as Touch Me in another world again.

Barely able to get a word in edge wise, the one friend eventually rambled his way into getting the other to pick out one of the few hundred that the knight had limited himself to.

A process which had seen Ainz reevaluate how well he thought that the other man had been adjusting to their new circumstances and made him silently swear to find a way to keep him more occupied to avoid a repeat of this situation.

By the time they ended up arriving at the village center, the skeleton knight had finished off the last of the attacking knights some time ago. Instead the [Death Knight] had stopped moving before their arrival, looming over the last invader to fall, blade waiting as if to be triggered by the arrival of another target.

The hulking mass of death eerily quiet and posed like a statue from the mind of a particularly disturbed sculptor's mind.

What remained of the villagers were shivering while bowing towards their unlikely savior. Whispering words vanishing as the three imposing figures appeared before them in the sky. Some screamed while others fainted.

Ainz meanwhile was just feeling rather awkward again as another group of people viewed him with awe and fear.

 _Umu, perhaps we should have left that conversation for later then?_

"Be at peace, for we have arrived!"

Cape flowing dramatically in the background, Touch Me landed with all the plomb and pageantry of a conquering hero before his subjects in what could only be described as a half-baked attempt to ease the people.

Their response of a weary blinking of eyes felt appropriate enough to Ainz.

 _Is it too late to just have the [Death Knight] finish the job and leave this headache behind as some bad dream?_

Coughing to draw attention to himself, Ainz prayed that they hadn't ruined their chance at a positive impression.

…

 _What an amazing man, that Ainz Ooal Gown._

Weariness that he had felt on being summoned to his house by the saviors of his village had disappeared almost immediately in the village chief's discussions with the masked sorcerer and his two quiet friends.

Following behind the man that had come to collect him for the final phase of the funerals that were about to occur, Adric Lamont had a few moments to process his conversation with the three individuals and their knight.

Even as the village chief drew closer to the plot of land that had been selected, Adric's thoughts didn't stray far from the people he had left in his house. They were responsible for this surprising ease that he felt now.

Maybe because the future of his village was not in peril from its saviors.

The village chief hadn't expected to leave his conversation with his unlikely saviors feeling refreshed about negotiations and payments for their rescue. Haggling with adventurers alone could turn out to be an ornery enough business over something simple like an increase in time required to gather medicinal herbs.

That the robed man and his party had treated him with nothing but mutual respect and allowed him to conduct the transaction as though he was an equal was almost as bizarre as the normality that Adric had witnessed as he moved through the village.

Because of the timing of the intervention, the damage had been confined only to the people. Most of the buildings hadn't sustained any damage at all in fact, same with the crop, and the calm air seemed to have descended that was more like the hours before night took hold. A calm because there was no reason for anyone to be wandering around.

Lazy winds occasionally rustled clothing and other muted noises kept enough of a white noise to prevent the truly eerie quiet Adric had expected.

 _Even though the world was ending for us, I guess the rest of it was moving along just fine._

No one would have remembered Carne village for more than a few years if it had been wiped out today. Just another small collection of homes and farms on the frontier that could easily be erased off a ledger should the time come.

Heroes never came to these types of places but in songs and almost as rarely were born here. It was obvious to anyone that looked at this simple, frontier village that there was almost no value to be had.

It at times protected them from bandits because they did not possess the means that they could pay such a massive debt like being saved from an armored platoon with coin.

Which is why Adric had felt so conflicted at the first reassurance of no payment being needed and dread at being asked to privately negotiate. Even kindhearted adventurers did not work for free if they wanted to live long in this world and such words would normally be taken as a flat lie in order to hide other more sinister demands.

Shame welled up inside him as he had originally thought that maybe those four had been of the worst kind. Those that saved to find a convenient group of sacrifices for rituals or slaves.

Payments that were easily forced on those already assumed dead by the rest of the world.

Depending on how monstrous the demands were, Adric had steeled himself to cooperate, if it could insure the whole.

How foolish he felt now!

 _Well, when the first thing that I saw from them was that monstrous skeleton knight, I shouldn't feel too bad about making such assumptions._

While the logic of Adric's own thoughts comforted his feelings of shame, it was hard to say anything about that group was logical.

Quite simply the bizarre combination of such gravitas of personage each member exuded with an air that came only with the expectation of wielding such influence could not make sense with the respect that they had paid him, a mere peasant, was beyond the scope of any individuals the man had met.

Adric Lamont had long lost the right to call himself a young man at 40. Having spent half that life as the village chief, it had been more than enough time to meet all kinds of people. Even once having travelled to the Royal Capital to submit an official report on his village.

None of that experience could have compared him in any way to deal with these people. From the sheer wealth that he felt from the armor of the silver knight or the seamless robes of the sorcerer to the vigilance of the woman in the dark armor, whose eyes he could feel from behind her helm, watching every movement in that tiny house.

Of the four beings that had dealt with the knights attacking his village, a skeletal knight of death was surprisingly the easiest to understand. A being whose nature to loathe the living had merely acquiesced to commands and protected some perfect prey on the whim of its masters.

 _Simple enough really._

Though putting it that way made the undead sound too docile as it had easily slaughtered a platoon of skilled knights without taking a scratch. A feat which alone confirmed its strength to be beyond a platinum adventurer's firepower.

Adric had hoped at that point then that the knight of death would merely carry on its way, but instead it had loomed over them. Its motionless seemed to be command enough for everyone in the village to do the same.

Yet Master Luac had confirmed that this rescue had been intentional which had immediately put him on edge. After all, of the four, three of the people consisted of a skeleton warrior, the dark robed sorcerer, and the dark guard that clung to his side were much more ominous then the knights which had been butchering them.

Even the word of such a radiant silver knight had only caused him to be further chilled.

 _Maybe I've just grown to cynical, looking a gift horse in the mouth._

While he was immensely grateful that the powerful party had only asked for information as payment for their rescue, it just brought more mystery to them after answering them about the common information they had been apparently been after.

Most of it was things that even the children knew. What city was closest by, how much was a gold coin worth, and so on. At the start, the chief had feared that Master Gown had been simply trying to keep his early words of not getting any reward, but the sincerity and attention he paid to every answer destroyed that theory.

 _Honestly, if this had been their intention then it would have made more sense for them to pay a merchant then me._

The man in the weird mask who introduced himself as Ainz Ooal Gown had stated that he was a sorcerer that had been researching researching magic for the past few decades with his companions and that recently they had emerged from their place of research.

As far as Adric was concerned, such an idea wasn't all too strange given his limited interaction with magic users. Even the Nfirea boy was strange enough at times and he was merely a potion master first and foremost.

 _Re-Estize and the fortress city of E-Rantel alone had existed well before my grandfather's time. It was unlikely that such a prepared party would have entirely forget about them to explore some ruins deep in the forest._

These little tidbits required someone smarter than him to put together or more information to conclusively create a theory.

But Adric was no such genius and his gratitude insured that he hadn't pressed Master Gown on it, and would never do so. Such was at least owed to the gratitude he felt. It was not his right anyway what had brought these strange people to his home.

Just that these four done something that Adric could never repay. That some semblance of peace had already begun to return to the village as he walked through it was proof enough.

A few men had been working on repairing some of the houses on the edge of the village stopped and a few groups of children huddled with their mothers had now begun to follow behind Adric with them as well. Probably assuming what was about to start. There weak voices just reaching his ears.

 _The heart of this village still beats._

Adric thought with pride.

From that joy of that statement not being just some empty words had come the ironclad resolve to keep secret of the payment to their saviors. Only death or the order of those they were in debt to could reveal it. Because the death of a lone village chief was nothing.

All this was more than Adric had thought possible as he began rounding the wide path that led to the village 'cemetery'.

Cemetery would be the closest that a person from our world would understand the sparse grave markers that dotted a long twisting path. A necessary given the nature of the birthing of undead beings made it so that the idea of even a small village burying all their dead in one place a risky proposition.

Death was a simple fact of life as a villager. Of course, age was the cause from some but as often it was in the form of a poor harvest or in the form of a conscription officer come to take away boys that would never see their homes again.

These common bonds stood them well in death. The village would fill the plot with them all together for the companionship in the afterlife.

Only their fellow villagers or family would care that they had gone, and these small clusters would be all that they could do to ensure that they would not be entirely abandoned.

Silent graves of a people that never had a chance to speak. Peace in life was not easy to find, let alone for someone to go out of their lives to save them was even stranger.

To a villager, heroes were tales for children, or if you were lucky enough, someone that when you really needed them you had something to give in return so that you could survive.

A little more than a hundred people had called Carne Village home at the start of the day. As he oversaw the final few raising of white stones to mark the graves, he couldn't help but wonder if he was glad that he was occupied so he was late to see the corpses.

By the end he decided it didn't matter, the result didn't change.

 _I knew all of them._

The silver armored man had offered to help bury them at the start of the conversation between the strangers and the village chief, but Adric had declined. This was their duty as a village.

They were born and lived in Carne, and by their own hands would they commit them back to her.

White sheets covered the bodies as they lay next to their final resting place. Impossible to distinguish the features of one from another such that even the grieving kin that had followed Adric to this isolated plot could not tell them apart.

 _Maybe now that so few of us are left the only thing that we can do is become one family to fill some of that void._

It was a hard task at any rate to bury them.

Not just from the numbers or the shock of the day, but also the cruel understanding of the soldiers. They had targeted the young men of the village; those most likely to escape or fight back. That most of them had been out in the fields at the time made it worse.

Younger families also tended to live closer to the edge of the village for this reason, and thus the village had also lost many of its younger wives as well.

This lack of strength would further cripple the village in the years to come.

Quite frankly, even if the healthiest and fittest half had survived, it would have been unlikely for them to have collected the full harvest that was out in the field. With those left in the village chief's eyes, he wasn't sure that they could gather enough to feed everyone for the next year.

Planting and preparing the fields was a much harder task to consider as well. The money that the strangers had rejected could be used to buy supplies to tide them over should they not be able to attract enough new people.

 _Maybe they understood that too._

These were the thoughts of the village chief Adric as he presided over the ceremony. Adric did not need to actively think to say the words anymore. He had memorized them long ago.

Such cold thoughts of the future had distanced himself far enough away from the tragedy of today that he had been able to make it through the ceremony with the dignity that those gone deserved. Being a source of strength for the village was one of the more important jobs of its chief.

 _I'm so tired._

Today it felt like he had buried them all those that they had lost again with how many they laid in the ground. Worry had stricken his heart as he had no way to know the fate of his children that moved to the surrounding villages.

Adric had already felt the deep aches of his physical body set in, but this mental exhaustion was different. Like his spirit had been buried along with the bodies.

The mismatched rows of white stone faced him head on as he stood in front of the crowd of villagers.

It was the largest single cluster in the cemetery.

These people when they had been alive had looked to him for guidance, to provide answers to the problems that face them, and to provide them safety.

 _[The Wise King of the Forest]'s presence made me lazy. I thought that that esteemed monster alone would be enough. I am sorry to all of you._

Deeping his bow, the muscles in his lower back ached. Adric didn't mind the pain, but he knew that he would be of no use to anyone if he couldn't move.

Adric's feet began to carry him away from his place in front of the people. Officially ending the ceremony and allowing people to pay their individual respects. Pausing at the Emmot sisters to reach down and pat their shaking heads, Adric finally noticed the group of four saviors watching them from the shade of a tree.

Knowing that it had already been extremely kind of them to allow him a break so that Adric may attend the ceremony, he started over to them. Intent on fulfilling their desire for information should they require more.

But he needn't have bothered. Seeing his movements, the silver knight dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Nodding his great helm towards the assembled villagers with a surprising gentleness. In agreement with his companion, the robed leader turned around and began to head back to the village with his companions trailing behind him.

 _Ah, seems like I'm not needed anymore. Looks like they are satisfied with the payment then._

Adric felt caught between the leaving party and the grieving members of his village. Not wishing to crowd either of them but desperate to be of some help. By now in the day the faintest tinges of orange could be made out in the distance as the sun and the world continued their eternal ritual.

With the fading sun overhead, watching over the people with him as they exited in their small groups. Finishing paying their respects. Some stopped to ask him what they could do to help, but most just trudging back to their homes, having too much to do themselves to be able to be more helpful.

Of those that wanted to help, Adric picked out four of them to come with him to relieve the lookouts that had taken their posts at the tower after the attack ended. Two of these men were older than him while the other two were little more than boys, who had lost all color in their face when told of their new job.

 _Can't blame them for being nervous, but we can't rely on Master Gown's or Master Luac's generosity._ Adric really couldn't say how long the two or their escorts were going to linger but from the way Master Gown had talked, they were going to be gone before sundown.

 _At least the village has something that can help make us feel safer._

The village's lookout towers that were normally manned only at night to keep a watch for the occasional bandit. The protection of the [Wise King of the Forest] and the isolation of Carne hadn't required more. Why would a strong armored band want to raid a poor village that was within spitting distance of a horror filled forest when much more appetizing targets existed.

But, well, that lax attitude that had been engendered from these factors was unlikely to remain following today.

It took most of the walk back to the center of the village to explain the basics about how to signal to the village and what to do while on duty, but the boys were attentive enough Adric thought.

Carne's chief expected that he would be able to spend the next hour waiting for the current watchman training their replacements more thoroughly while directing some of the repair efforts.

Maybe the sight of him prepping the guards and giving strong advice would help his people, and after completing the switch, Adric could lumber back to his home and collapse in his bed. Only then would he allow what happened to day to finally sink in.

For now, Adric just wanted to stay busy with a couple simple tasks till then.

"CHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEFFFF"

The hair on the back of his neck immediately stood on end at the desperate yell coming from the direction of one of the towers. The man was sprinting hard for a man of his weight and age towards the center of Carne yelling all the way.

It was like a spell as every step froze the people he ran past.

"You all follow me, let's see what this is."

He said before beginning to jog over to meet him halfway. Waving him down to make until he stopped screaming.

"Ridersarehuhahuhacommingagainohgodsprotectus."

"Deep breaths lad. Let's start heading back there and make it nice and clear what you saw."

 _Not that this reaction doesn't make it clear, but we need to know more._

"Right" Gulping a few deep breaths the heavyset man began again.

Another mounted party had been spotted with the looking glass heading on the road straight to the village. Their armor was different, but it would only take them about a half hour to get to the village as they were riding hard.

The few follow up questions the man could answer did little to determine if these riders would be friend or foe for the people of Carne, and as Adric stood in the shadow of the watchtower, he knew he'd have to decide.

 _Damn, not enough to really go off of. I don't want to have to send everyone to the woods with the monsters there, but the devil we know here is pretty terrible if they are reinforcements._

"What should we do chief?"

Dunall, the man who had remained at the tower asked.

The villagers that had gathered around them with their frantic murmuring had hushed as they turned to him. Adric gulped, desperately reaching into his tired mind for the right answer. Failing at that his features further downturned, before looking back at the man.

"We must do something. Does anyone have a good solution?"

Adric knew that this was unlikely to help, but at this point he was so far beyond his ability to help his people and staring at the simple fact that this warning without intervention would just make them more aware of the pending slaughter.

Maybe by some miracle one of them could provide something resembling a plan to save them.

"Is there a problem, Village Chief?

The regal voice of master gown was not the miracle that he had been trying to summon. In fact, he was surprised that the man and his party had lingered so long in his village.

"Ah, Lord Ainz and Lord Luac."

Unaffected by the cowering peasants, the power that their party radiated parted the crowd around him so that Adric was face-to-face with the strange masked face of the sorcerer.

"It seems like some knight-like people are heading towards this village."

Shame had paused him briefly at the start.

To bring up the matter of the approaching armed group in front of so many was tantamount to begging them to save them. On top of the already unpayable debt that they had been so graciously forgiven in his eyes was beyond shameful.

But there was no choice though.

"I see."

The comment was simple but clearly showed the depth of thinking and understanding that this majestic figure was able to interpret in so few words.

"I understand. Please have the survivors gather around your house."

Seeing their understanding Master Ainz continued.

"Chief, you will come with us to the center square to wait for them."

"Y-yes!"

It was how this simple village chief saw himself standing prominently as a proud party rode in. Standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder with a group that straddled into that mythical realm. His dirty clothes and weathered appearance made him look like a blemish on a magnificent tapestry

The dying sun glittered off the iron of their armor, sparks and flashes illuminating them in a shifting glow that gave them the look of a party of heroes coming forth from some legend into reality with the thundering of hooves.

Each of the riders was distinct from the others. Weapons and armor adorning individuals that proudly presented the thousand tales that brought them here. They were a mere side show compared to the figure riding ahead of the party.

A man that seemed to have dipped well and thoroughly into that realm of heroes. Easily bringing his horse to a stop in front of the chief and his unusual companions.

His countenance was stoic, and he was clearly analyzing the bizarre grouping in front of him before speaking in a deep, manly voice.

"My name is Gazef Stronoff, Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. By his majesty's command, I have been sent to hunt down the knights of the empire that have been ravaging the villages in this area."

"Royal Head Warrior…"

Before they had merely looked the part of legends. But those words had confirmed it. To be in the presence of this man that through incredible strength of arms had seen his star rise all the way to the top was almost too much for Adric to handle.

Apparently Adric's words were louder than he thought as Stronoff considered him for perhaps the first time, before calling to him.

"You must be the village chief, who stands beside you?"

"Ah, yes, this gentleman is-"

"Ainz Ooal Gown, the pleasure is mine Head Warrior."

Adric was glad that the sorcerer had so easily interceded in their conversation because Adric wasn't sure how to describe this man that fate had brought to save him and his people.

Stuck between two compelling desires, one to lavish praise on him was only to be expected while the other felt that the great dignity that the man had shown may prefer a more reserved tribute.

"I am a magic caster that has helped this village with my companions when I saw it being attacked."

Simple, but correct, Adric was all too happy to nod in approval when the Head Warrior eye contacted him.

Apparently satisfied, Gazeff dismounted in a fluid motion that bespoke the martial nature of the life of the man. No wasted movement or excessive grace, but a perfect firm landing.

"Thank you for saving this village"

Having crossed closer to the masked figure and his companions, the proud warrior inclined his head to each of them in turn. Voice brimming with barely restrained emotion.

"Words alone cannot express my gratitude."

Adric was proud of this man for saying so sincerely what he hoped that Adric had conveyed earlier. For honestly believing and feeling that way said much about his character.

"Head Warrior!"

Interrupting them was a middle-aged man that had pushed his way to the front. His armor had some distinguishing characteristics, so he was probably an officer of some kind. The urgent tone of his voice caused Adric's stomach to flip.

"We've got movement of enemy forces that have circled around the village! They are closing in as we speak."

A numbing shock took over Adric as he heard those words. Barely keeping him away from the edge of despair.

 _Again?!_

The gods were not done with this village today it would seem, and never more did Adric's weary body and bones wish to let down the mantle of head of this small village.

Knees almost buckling before the adrenaline coursing through his body began to carry him once more to his house so that he may warn the people. Heavy, leadlike movements kept him jostled as his mind began to think of the terrors that might await them if a stronger group were to come.

 _Would the soldiers or the strangers save them? Now that we are just some ruined village instead of saving themselves._

That the net had already been tied unlike with the knights earlier. This forewarning would do nothing for them unless either party would act. Only the fear of the impending, unstoppable death that seemed to be their fate.

…

Many of you have come before me to question how they might serve the will of the gods, despite the weakness that they have not purged from themselves. That the gods would not care for their struggling to overcome weakness.

To them I have this to say, 'lo, behold the wisdom of the true gods,

It was to the weak and downtrodden that they first reappeared, a village under siege much as we are. Smiting the forces of wickedness and sin.

And when pressed for a reward by the people did the great god Ainz did reply

"Knowledge"

What the villagers did not know that their agreement was proof to Lord Ainz that they were worthy to become the first to benefit and grow their own strength as long as they showed faith in him and the other Supreme Beings.

So, the villagers did and become the center of a great city they would one day become by following His will. It is from this happy tale that the Other first appeared. To spite this teaching of the true meaning of justice,

The Other arose, that would lay waste to us, The harbinger of all weakness and his herald.

\- Neia's sermons to the People of the Holy Kingdom 1:5

...

AN: Thanks for reading again!

Brief statement from the author on delays: started new job, was interesting past couple months, thanks to all for continuing interest.

The lead up to Carne Village happens mostly like it normally did, except with a lot more Touch Me. Hopefully this should give you a bit more insight into the ways that I'm trying to set up his character outside dreary man wants to be moody, and the role that I want him to play in this story. As for the 'Battle of Carne Village' I felt content to just let it happen off-screen and force Momonga to take his first step to becoming Ainz.

Ultimately that and editing the village chief's POV took the most time as I wanted to strike a good balance. Speaking of Adric, by now it should come as no surprise that I like expanding on the bit role characters. It was either him or Albedo and I was more in the mood to write from a new worlders perspective.

Its also why I de-emphasized the hell out of meeting Gazef, once again its handled well elsewhere and I have other plans for him.

To respond to some reviews:

Decrement: I feel that Bukubuku just swung out the 'no sex rule' and peroroncino just died inside when it passed.

Guests: sorry for long update, and I want this to have more humor. Its what I really enjoyed about overlord. Genocide in the back, poor mr skeleton can't stop failing his way upward in the front.

Ryuuji Vantek: Its more a reason to justify avoidance than the real reason. I just think that it also wouldn't mesh well with her character as I have it laid out for her to jump straight into doting or motherly. I mean for as much time as she may have spent creating them its another to have two kids show up

AL: That's kinda more the idea with this story as it picks up steam. Like the baseline of the story is happening but it's just better to follow along the tangents or differences these people make. I don't want it to just be a rpg whole party gets one quirky comment per scene.

Pontiac56: The main reason I wanted to create this story was that I felt that it would be interesting to see how and why the opinions of NPCs would change about their creators. Its been stated many times in the LN that if Ainz said white was black everyone would agree instantly in Nazarick, the thing is, its not just Ainz now.

Van: I'm interested too. Ainz has always been a people pleaser to me, and I've added in his favorite people.

Wacko12: Basic race is tree ent, but I'm thinking something like a sapling of world tree to explain his more op abilities racial finishing class in the way of eclipse for overlord.

And to rmarcano, semtex, bluebuble, and the keeper of worlds as well as all you who enjoyed and read this, thank you. The next chapter won't take as long.

And the next Chapter is: Ignition

Until then

-InkBlotches37


End file.
